Donna At 39
by twiniitowers
Summary: 02/16/03 !Finished!
1. Donna At 39

Donna At 39  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the characters based on Fox televisions "That 70's Show". This is just a little fan fiction story. Please note-This is my take on the characters. I don't mean to offend anybody. I just wanted to do a twenty-years on short story. Also thanks to Randa (tried emailing you, it bounced back)-after watching more episodes you were right Donna wouldn't call Hyde "Steven", (even after twenty years on) so thanks for the tip.  
  
1999 --We're All all right?  
  
Chicago, Illinois  
  
Donna Pinciotti-Forman really didn't want to do this. She didn't know why she agreed to meet up with Jackie after all these years. Maybe, it was because working as editor-in-chief of a rock magazine and ending her twelve year marriage to Eric was finally taking its toll on her. She got her hair cut into a short bob. Her and Jackie were never really the best of friends. They were just part of a larger gang of friends that included her soon to be ex-husband, Eric Forman, Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, and Fez. Twenty years ago seemed a lifetime ago. When the biggest worries that she had was wondering why her folks were so messed up. She did receive a postcard from Midge awhile back saying she was happy for her and Eric. There was no return address and the postmark was ink-smeared. Jackie was a regional buyer for a major department store cosmetics/skin care line in New York. She was involved in a retro 70's campaign and brought lip-glosses back to the masses. Roller Discos were making a comeback and Donna remembered that even back then Eric could be a sexist pig (sometimes). She almost wished he was like her Father-In-Law--Sure Red was angry but he and Kitty had their intimate moments and knew how to have fun. Eric worked for a computer firm doing nothing but sitting in a cubicle all day typing up spreadsheets and reports. She did her best to fake a smile when she saw "Shit. She didn't change one little bit! I bet she had work done?!" Jackie Burkhart (almost Kelso, twice, but that's a different story). Donna thought.  
  
"Donna! Oh my god! It's so good to see you!" Jackie gushed.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"It's the skin care regime, I'm using. Dead sea salts, Donna! They do wonders for your skin!" There she goes Donna thought ready to talk about absolutely nothing.  
  
"Um, that's nice. Eric and I are getting a divorce."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry." The waiter poured the water and handed them their menus.  
  
"I don't think we ever should've gotten married."  
  
"You were THEE couple of Point Place. And in the yearbook it clearly stated-the couple most likely to get (and stay) married."  
  
"It was only a ****ing yearbook, caption, believe me, Jackie. I didn't have to have to settle for Eric." Donna said ordering a bottle of wine. She was going to need it if she had to have a lunch date with Jackie.  
  
"Calm down, Donna. I know you've been going through a lot but you don't have to act so bitchy."  
  
"There's a lot things you don't know, Jackie. And I thought about not telling you. It was easier when the whole gang split up and we went our separate ways. And we all had our lives to lead and.well, after all these years you can still be a stuck up little bitch. Eric and I both remember you dumping Kelso in college and him being a basket case over you. But the second time, why? Tell me you don't think about what you did. I knew you weren't going to last with Hyde. But the way you did it. I think he really started to love you. Which is too scary to even imagine. Was Hyde too real for you? Too much of a man that you couldn't control with your winks and nods?" Jackie stood up, which caused Donna to stand up not realizing people were watching this argument unfold.  
  
"Wait a minute, Donna. You don't know everything that went on between Steven and I. Or Michael for that matter. I don't know why I looked you up. You haven't changed a bit. There might just be a reason of why Eric had enough of you."  
  
Donna slapped Jackie across the face. "As I said, " She refused to cry in front of HER, "There are a lot of things you don't know, Jackie. Good day,"  
  
She thought of what Fez used to say and it always made her smile.  
  
"Donna!" Jackie stomped.  
  
"I said good day." It was as if they were transported back in time in Eric's basement.  
  
Donna ran out of the restaurant as Jackie tried to keep up with her in her designer heels.  
  
"Donna I want to know what's all this stuff I don't know. Is it about Steven or Michael?"  
  
"You didn't care about either one of them!"  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Let go of my arm!" All Donna wanted to do was get back to her car.  
  
"I can always go to Eric and ask him."  
  
Donna laughed, "And what makes you think he even knows?! My god, Jackie are you self-absorbed. Must be the damn dead sea salt." Donna replied wryly.  
  
"You know what? I don't need this. I have a career. I have a daughter. So you have some little secret that is what going to destroy me? Get real Donna, it's not 1979 anymore."  
  
"Don't you act that way with me. You're the one who is trying to hold on to the past with your clothes and your retro marketing campaigns. You know something maybe you don't need to know that Hyde loved ME. And just maybe, I loved him back."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Call him. He'll tell you."  
  
"If you were so "in-love" with Steven, Why did you marry Eric? Because it was expected of the two of you? And we all thought you were more independent than that. After all you couldn't even wear his promise ring! Okay, big deal you slept with Steven. Is that supposed to hurt me NOW? It's 1999!"  
  
"I got pregnant and had an abortion." Donna replied softly.  
  
"What? Steven made you????"  
  
"NO. It was mutual. It would have hurt Eric too much and he met a new girlfriend and my career wasn't even started it wasn't the time for me to have a baby. We both decided it was for the best."  
  
Donna watched as Jackie was speechless. She almost sank to the ground But remembered she was in a parking garage.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jackie said trying to regain her composure, "Let's go somewhere else for lunch. "  
  
"I'm not really all that hungry, Jackie. You see these couples in yearbooks and you think, they're going to be forever. Well you know something? Forever is one big ****ing joke. The people in the pictures overlap and you fall in love with the ones you can never have. Sometimes life just gets in the way. Point Place is like Emerald City it really doesn't exist. You click your heels and you are home. Do you even know that Hyde is a record producer in London now?  
  
I have to have an assistant to take care of any bands that he's working with to avoid seeing him. That does seem rather childish. But sometimes there comes a time when you have to close the yearbook and move on. All those places and people are gone now. Eric and I will become friends once we settle into that mode. I think this lunch was a mistake Jackie. You are always trying to recreate the past. Well dear, the past is gone, and all we have is our bleak futures to look forward to. Maybe some other time we can try to have lunch again. Right now, I have to get out of here. I need some air." Jackie watched as Donna raced to her car and sped out of the parking garage.  
  
Nobody told Jackie there'd be days like these.  
  
Goodbye, Wisconsin  
  
(or at least Point Place.)  
  
Kenosha, WI  
  
Eric looked in the mirror at the restroom at his office. Was his hairline Receding?  
  
"Oh, there you are Forman," said one of his young co-workers. "You have a phone call on line five."  
  
"You came all the way to the bathroom to tell me I have a phone call?"  
  
"It's important. Some hyper woman named Jackie."  
  
Jackie? Jackie from the basement? He hasn't seen in her in twenty years after the second time she broke it off with Kelso. Even with the advent of the internet and search engines no one could find Michael Kelso. Even his folks didn't know where he was.  
  
Eric took a deep breath before he picked up the telephone "Hello."  
  
"Eric! I need to speak to you, it's very important."  
  
He figured she must have spoken to Donna about the impending divorce.  
  
"Look, I'm very busy, Jackie."  
  
"It's about Donna. There's something I have to tell you." She bit her lip, hoping she was doing the right thing.  
  
Eric sighed, "All right. Are you in town?"  
  
"No, I'm in Chicago, on my way to the airport. How about tomorrow for lunch?"  
  
Eric sighed again. "Fine." as he wrote down the directions to where they were going to meet for lunch.  
  
If it concerned Donna then it would always concern him. Donna acted like he was this chauvinist pig who didn't want her to have a career and her own dreams. That wasn't true. He just didn't want her to leave him behind for better things, for other men. He always thought Donna could do better than him and his dumbass. As soon as he hung up on Jackie the phone rang.  
  
"Phone call for capitalist pig, Eric Forman." That could only be one person.  
  
"And the records you produce are given away for free to poor children in need of rock and roll?"  
  
Eric rubbed his forehead as surprises of surprises Hyde was coming to Wisconsin to check out a new local band that wasn't far from Point Place and of course wanting to meet at the exact same time as Jackie. Eric refrained from mentioning Jackie to Hyde. Some wounds never heal.  
  
Donna could not concentrate on her work at all. The papers were mounting up, faxes went unanswered, and she wouldn't check her phone calls. She shocked her staff when she announced that her second in command would take over the magazine for a few weeks while she went on vacation. She had successfully pushed Hyde out of her mind or at least tried to. It's not that she didn't love Eric, he was like the best girl friend she never really had. Jackie was too self absorbed and dropped out of college, met a (wealthy) guy after dumping Kelso the second time and through his executive connections got her a cushy department store job. Donna wasn't much for keeping diaries or journals of her personal life but there a few entries that she remembered writing with great guilt and angst  
  
italics It was at the disco  
  
Then she crossed it out with a big "X" to remind her it was wrong to think of Hyde in that way.  
  
She was half way out of her apartment door when the telephone rang. She looked at the caller-ID (wish they had that back then, she thought) It was her Dad. It could have been an emergency, if was news that her Mom passed away she wouldn't care at all. But she'd be there for her Dad because for some strange reason he still loved Midge even though he hasn't heard or seen her in years.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Forman, are you anxious about something?" Hyde asked drinking a beer. They were in the infamous Forman basement. It was different though it was properly remodeled as soon as Eric left for college to be a proper laundry room on one side, finished guest bedroom, and a small TV room because Kitty was tired of having to sit through Red's stupid programs when he retired from Pricemart a few years ago.  
  
"No," Eric thought what time would Jackie be arriving and how could he keep them apart? And what was so important about Donna that she couldn't say on the telephone or via email? "Um, what time do you have be in Centerville?" (note: fictional town)  
  
"Eight. Why?" Then Eric wondered why didn't Hyde inquire about Donna and how come he works in Kenosha and Donna in Chicago? Granted Hyde was never one to talk about intimate subjects unless he could wrap it around a healthy slice of sardonic wit. But still if the situation were reversed Eric would have asked.  
  
"No, reason, man."  
  
"One things bothering me though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you take off that stupid ****ing tie? I feel like I'm talking to "The Man"."  
  
  
  
Jackie was unable to get in touch with Eric as her cell phone was not working. Her flight was delayed and then she had to go home because her daughter had a fall and broke her leg. She was quite the tomboy climbing trees and rolling down hills. Jackie thought that wasn't very ladylike behavior for a little girl!  
  
"Look who is here!" Kitty gushed, kissing Hyde on the cheek when her and Red came home from the grocery store.  
  
"Better not be to borrow money." Red shot back.  
  
"What about me, ahem, your flesh and blood son?"  
  
"Especially not you, dumbass." Somehow the jibes didn't sound the same when Eric got older.  
  
"Have you boys eaten? I'll fix you lunch." Kitty laughed as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Your moms the best." Hyde replied.  
  
"This is all so nice and touching but go away, I want to watch TV. A rerun of Barnaby Jones is on." Red said going to his favorite green chair that Kitty had moved down here because it was "ugly" and didn't go with the "new décor" she said.  
  
"I thought this was Mom's TV room?" Eric asked  
  
"All the rooms in the house belong to me as I paid for them all."  
  
"I heard that Red!" Kitty called from upstairs, "No chips for you for your sandwich!"  
  
"See how you get me in trouble, son? Go away!"  
  
"Come on, Hyde. Isn't this just like the old days?"  
  
"No." He replied candidly.  
  
Instead of being on a tropical island somewhere forgetting the men in her life Donna was on her way home. Bob wanted company. He and Joanne didn't last long infact they didn't even survive the eighties. It was clear he missed Midge. Donna figured she could spend some time with her Dad (But she had to stay clear of her in laws next store) and then go away to that tropical island. The parents knew they were separated but didn't know they were actually going to divorce. She just hoped Eric wasn't going to be there visiting his parents because she was in no mood to see him at all. And Hyde was across the ocean in England so she didn't have to worry about seeing him.  
  
Promises  
  
Eric was relieved that Hyde had to leave early due to the band that he came across the ocean to see was playing an hour earlier than planned. His Father fell asleep on the sofa after lunch and all he had to do was avoid his Mother.  
  
"It was nice seeing Steven again," Kitty came in with some dishes to wash.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're always over here, son." She laughed.  
  
Eric stirred his coffee cup hoping his Mother would not ask what was just about to fly out of her mouth.  
  
"How come Donna didn't accompany you?"  
  
"You know she works in Chicago, Mom."  
  
"Eric you two will wind up divorced if you don't sit and talk about things. You can go up to Chicago on some weekend or she could go up to Kenosha and see you." Yeah Eric could just picture Donna showing up at his office with champagne.  
  
Eric wondered how come Jackie didn't show up? She couldn't possibly have known Hyde paid him a visit.  
  
"Mom, I really don't want to talk about this. But I will say, I love her and no one else can say how much they loved Donna other than me."  
  
Kitty saw the pain in Eric's eyes; she knew baking all the cakes, pies, and cookies in the world would not erase her son's anguish. Eric finished his coffee, hugged his Mother and told him he was going to crash in his room because he didn't feel like driving back to Kenosha right now. If he was up to it, he'd drive to Centerville and join Hyde for the after show party. For the first time he could appreciate his Father it wasn't easy to pretend to go to work every morning just so you'd have enough to pay your bills let alone buy stuff that you actually want. At least Kitty and Red were together growing old gracefully. If they were going to divorce Eric decided he wasn't going to make it easy for Donna. He was a good husband, he didn't yell at her, he certainly never hit a woman, Red told him when he was ten if you ever hit a girl, "I'll kick your dumbass" and that was the end of that. Eric threw himself on his old bed and wished Donna was in here with him. was it his imagination that she climbed inside his room on one than more occasion? And all of a sudden she hated his sight? He didn't really buy that. He wasn't against her working, although she didn't have to go to Chicago and she could've done most of her work on the computer and fax if she wanted to. He wasn't expecting June Cleaver greeting him at the front door with his pipe and slippers and a home cooked, hot meal every night. He just wanted his wife to be there. Was that a horrible thing? They promised for better or worse. The only thing Eric knew was that he meant his part of the vows.  
  
Twelve Forty-Five AM  
  
Donna woke up after sleeping in her own bed. She loved her Father, but it was quite obvious that he couldn't put her Mother behind him. He kept on expecting Midge to walk through that door any day now. She looked out the window and saw a light go on in Eric's room. She hoped Red and Kitty had a small argument and one of them went there to sleep. Donna did love Eric, its not that she didn't, but the whole situation was too suburban for her tastes. He could be deadpan funny, do imitations that all sounded the same, and quirky. Who went from hiding money in the Candy Land box to the Trivial Pursuit box. Eric Forman was a good man. Donna thought maybe she was having a mid-life crisis and didn't want to think of the possibility of turning into her Mother! Was Hyde just a fantasy? Something that happened in the past, that should remain in the past? Would it hurt his friendship with Eric? George Harrison remained friends with Eric Clapton after Eric married George's ex-wife Pattie Boyd. Granted her and Hyde had careers (Hyde had a career! The thought made her laugh) in the music business, but they weren't the rock stars. Donna saw a shadow, a silhouette on the shade that lanky body was definitely Eric! She did love Eric but she also loved Hyde. However she was Donna Forman.  
  
Twelve Fifty AM  
  
Eric was getting ready to fall asleep again when he felt a slight breeze on him.  
  
"Not a word, Eric," Donna was on top of him, he thought he was high then remembered he hadn't touched a joint since his company started the random drug testing or at least had to be dreaming,  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Ssh." She kissed him  
  
For the first time in many, many months they made love that night.  
  
Two AM  
  
"That doesn't sound like a very nice hotel." Kitty was more than happy to fix the guest room for her second "son" Steven. They screwed up on the reservation dates. But Hyde couldn't give up working for an indie label nothing made him more ill than corporate rock or the once cool artists that sell out their souls to the evil major label empire.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Forman." The closest Steven Hyde came to real parental figures were Kitty and Red Forman. He never forgot how they took him in when he needed it. He secretly paid off their second mortgage when they were having financial troubles when Red retired.  
  
"No problem, dear. Sleep well and tomorrow, I'll make my two favorite men breakfast."  
  
Hyde slightly smiled. "Looks like you forgot Forman again."  
  
Kitty turned off the light.  
  
Three AM  
  
Eric opened up his eyes sure enough he wasn't dreaming he had his arms around his beautiful wife. Before this day was over they were going to have to talk about their marriage and that worried him. Because right now it was perfect the way he used to remember it. He kissed Donna on the forehead and fell asleep thinking that every morning starts a new day, and another day that a promise was kept. 


	2. Hyde and Go Seek

Chapter 2 Hyde and Go Seek  
  
"Good morning, Donna." Eric kissed her on the lips. Last night was so wonderful and perfect that he didn't want to think it was a goodbye f*** , hopefully it meant that they were going to be saving their marriage. She felt so warm against him that he forgot he was back in his old bedroom of his old house in Point Place.  
  
She smiled at Eric as she looked at her watch, "Oh, it's almost eight!" she broke from his arms and grabbed her clothes off the floor.  
  
"I was hoping we could sleep in." The emphasis was not on the word 'sleep'.  
  
"I promised Dad I would make him breakfast. I hope he doesn't go on and on about Midge leaving. It's been over twenty years." Eric watched as Donna threw on her clothes in less than five minutes.  
  
Eric put on his shorts before getting out of bed; all he needed was for his Mother to barge in. Even though they were married it still would have been embarrassing. He could smell the aroma of coffee and bacon from downstairs. Donna was about to exit the same way she entered through the window.  
  
"Hey, we're married now, I think you can leave through the front door," Eric laughed  
  
"I'll see you later, Eric." Donna kissed him on the nose. He watched her leave hoping that they could solve their problems. He never wanted them to be the all too typical fighting married couple.  
  
At the moment Eric thought she did come all the way home to see her Father not to be with her husband. He just happened to be there. He wanted to be optimistic after all they did make love and it was at her urging. It was beautiful like it always was. Still though she was in an awful hurry to leave this his side when she woke up. He understood her Dad never got over her Mother leaving especially after he broke up with Joanne. But did a man slowly going into his seventies need his thirty-nine year old daughter to make him breakfast? Eric put his robe on and bumped into Hyde.  
  
"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Eric asked. Then he wondered did Hyde overhear everything that went on last night between him and Donna? Then he thought he hoped his parents especially didn't. He wanted the moment to be private.  
  
"And a good morning to you, too, Forman." Hyde replied as he buttoned up his shirt. He missed the scent of Mrs. Forman's cooking.  
  
A fax from the desk of Jackie sent to Eric's office in Kenosha.  
  
Eric, Hello. Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. My flight was delayed and my daughter broke her leg (She's fine). So I had to go home. I found your parents number in my old phone directory. Will call you later today.  
  
Jackie  
  
"That's great, Dad." Donna put the last of the breakfast dishes in the automatic dishwasher as Bob told her he wanted to go to the local senior center for a few hours, which meant to Donna her Father needed female companionship.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind driving me, Donna?"  
  
"It's no problem. I wanted to take some pictures while I was in town." Some of her readers wanted to see Point Place and Donna had the idea of showing some then and now pictures of the places that meant the most to her. She also wanted to leave before Eric came over because she knew he was going to come over after last night and he was going to want to talk about their status as a couple and she didn't want to fight with him. Talking about it just seemed so unnecessary. Their actions should have been enough she thought.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Eric and Hyde went downstairs to the much different but still the Forman basement. Kitty was taking Red for his annual physical. Hyde thought it was funny that Eric had to call the office and "cash-in" some of his vacation days.  
  
"You really turned into the corporate weasel." Hyde replied throwing a clear plastic bag at Eric  
  
"Um, no thanks, Hyde, I don't do...."  
  
"Eric you are middle-management, you already have the job. They aren't going random drug test you when you get back. Your dad was right, you are a dumbass!"  
  
"Okay, maybe just one..."  
  
"That's the spirit, Forman."  
  
"It seems weird without Kelso and Fez here." Eric said, not wanting to admit this, but he actually felt calmer.  
  
"I got a Christmas card from Fez." Hyde replied. The less said about Kelso to him the better. It all tied in with Jackie. A topic he never wanted to discuss with anyone whatsoever.  
  
"Where is he?" Eric asked, craving chips, pretzels, popcorn, or cheese curls, anything crunchy and munchy.  
  
"Spain, man. (note: Fez' origins are a mystery. I just wrote that his aunt lived there) He said he got a bundle from one his aunts who died and he's going to open up a candy factory." The thought almost made him giggle. and Steven Hyde never much giggled.  
  
"No one from the group sends me Christmas cards," Eric sighed, "Even you, Hyde."  
  
"You know I don't go for that commercialization of Christmas, bullshit."  
  
"Still a card to your best friend would be nice," Eric's mood went from calm to melancholy, "How come you haven't asked me about Donna, man?"  
  
The mention of her name almost made Hyde feel a wash of guilt.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, because your marriage isn't my business." He was certain Donna didn't tell Eric anything because he would have lost his cool as soon as he arrived.  
  
"Well at the rate things are going there might not be much of a marriage left." Eric got up, and almost bumped into the wall.  
  
"Is this the moment where we're all supposed to get sappy and reflective?  
  
If so, you can count me out, Forman. I need some air." Hyde put the bag back in his pocket, he didn't want Mrs. Forman to see it.  
  
Eric sprayed the room with air freshener and nearly coughed up his lungs. When the phone rang. It was Jackie asking him if he got her fax.  
  
"Yeah, I did when I called the office earlier." He focused standing up straight.  
  
"Guess where I am?"  
  
Eric really wasn't in the mood to play guessing games. "Where?"  
  
"On the way to Point Place. My ex is letting me borrow the private jet. My daughter didn't want me fussing over her. And I wanted to donate some money to the school so they can rename the library after me."  
  
Great. Eric thought.  
  
"I'll see you at the Hub."  
  
"You can't." He replied deadpan  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not the Hub anymore, It's a Starbucks."  
  
"Oh, how trendy! Well then I'll meet you at Starbucks. How does one o'clock sound?"  
  
"Fine. And Jackie, I hope this is worth my time."  
  
"It is Eric," Jackie bit her lip, "at least I think it will be." She hung up, and Eric sank his body into the old sofa. He could swear he smelled Donna's old perfume on the pillows.  
  
  
  
Donna sat on the stairs of the old high school for how much time had gone by this place remained the same. She thought of all the times she had been roaming down the never hallowed halls. How Eric was always there. Sometimes it was good. Sometimes it was bad. But Eric Forman was always there. The same could be said for junior high and elementary school when she was the new girl and how he'd tag along behind her and Kitty thought it was so cute that he had "a little girl friend". Midge didn't walk her to the bus stop like Kitty walked Eric. Kitty would always give them bus snacks like cookies and brownies (just chocolate was enough for them back then). Never far from Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, and later on Fez. They became what a lot of people in the world envy. Some people go their whole lives wishing they were part of a school gang. Not a clique. Donna hated cliques. Not gang in the violent urban meaning of today, but when the word meant a group of friends. She didn't know what was going to become of her life. She certainly felt she was a bad wife to Eric. She didn't want the label of being "wife", Eric wanted a more modern version of the Kitty and Red relationship. Donna wanted more. Class was in session so no one was outside to bother her. She saw a few random class cutters and thought of Hyde. She couldn't blame Jackie for bringing that to the surface. It was always there. But their argument cemented what Donna knew for a long time. She did love Hyde. She figured if their lives weren't in the way and Donna would've had the baby and she never would have married Eric. She wondered if keeping it a secret all those years was one of the reasons why their marriage stalemated so quickly? She also loved Eric. Men go through these dilemmas' all the time. She was never much of a crier so she stood up and picked up her camera and took one more picture of the school. She strapped her camera cross body (it was a professional one that her Father got for her birthday when she was a sophomore in college.) and wished she was back in that building when life was a hell of a lot more simpler then. But she knew that statement was false. Life was not simpler then and kid's today had it even harder with all of society's pressures and soccer Moms and weekend Dads. When did it get this way?  
  
"Pinciotti?" A familiar voice, called out to her. She was almost afraid to turn around.  
  
"Hyde?" She felt her knees buckle as they walked up to each other all the way thinking should we shake hands or hug? She figured a kiss on the cheek would be okay.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can ask you the same question."  
  
"I was in Centreville last night to check out a local band."  
  
"Were they good?"  
  
To Hyde real good music stopped around the time he felt his youth go away.  
  
He produced some great bands, but they just didn't have the magic that he felt the bands he remembered from he was young did. As a producer he didn't have to go on this trip but a part of him did want to see Point Place again. And if there was a chance that a band close to home could make it, he wanted to see it with his own jaded eyes. The bigwigs trusted his judgment and that was that. Seeing Donna after all these years was icing on the cake. She wasn't wearing her wedding band like Forman was.  
  
"Ah, not really, but good enough. Want some lunch?"  
  
"Sure," She hoped her eyes weren't shining too much, "I suppose you saw Eric?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm staying at his old house."  
  
"You could call it your old house, too." She reminded gently.  
  
He hadn't changed a bit from the last time she saw him.  
  
"Yeah," even with Donna it was hard for Hyde to open up, "Is that your car?"  
  
It was a green 1985 VW Jetta. "Yep. Ignore the bumper sticker. It's Eric's."  
  
The sticker said: Clinton/Gore 1992.  
  
Eric took off his wedding band and spun it around the kitchen table. He tried to figure out just when did it exactly go bad with Donna? Did it just happen over the course of one long day or was it something that gradually built up over time like a cancer? Was it when she announced that she was taking the opportunity of a lifetime in Chicago "and if you don't like it Eric Forman well tough"? Or was it when at his companies Christmas dinner and he accidentally introduced her as "the wife" and not "this is my wife, Donna"? Was it when he forgot the milk at the grocery store even though she was home all day? Typing. "Eric don't you have a concept of what work at home actually means?" Was it seeing his Mother do everything, her Mother leaving? Did they peak in college when they were voted the All American Couple during their senior year semi-formal? Was it when he suggested they go back to Point Place? He could've gotten a managerial job at Pricemart. She lorded it over his head when they closed down soon after. Was it when she didn't want to go home to visit his (their?) family during a few holidays here and there? How come he wasn't enough? He loved her. She knew that. She had to know that. If she didn't know that then maybe they never should have gotten married. And she wasn't pregnant. It wasn't a shotgun wedding that should have made her feel secure. If she was pregnant he could see if she had gotten paranoid down the line. Even if she were, Eric's love for her wouldn't have changed. He also couldn't count how many times she kept putting of the decision of "having a family". That hurt him a little bit more than the rest of the situation regarding their troubled marriage. Didn't she want to have their baby? Wasn't family important to Donna? He'd have reassured her that she was no Midge and everything would have been okay as long as they raised their baby with love. He wouldn't be calling his son a "dumbass" all the time and make the kid feel insecure and resentful. He loved her more than any other person in this whole world. Okay, he wasn't in the most fun job, but jobs aren't supposed to be fun. He thought that last bit sounded like his Father! But they aren't. They're just jobs, things you do to pay the bills. Not everyone can have their dream career doing what they love. Eric took a job that went with his business major. Yeah, it was boring, but it paid the bills. It allowed them to live pretty damn good he thought. Then she moved to Chicago to be editor-in-chief for a magazine! She had her own apartment and the calls to him were sporadic at best. The visits worse. One time he drove all that way during a torrential rainfall only to find out she was extremely busy with something very important and he could stay if he wanted, but she had to work. "Still not understanding the concept of working at home, Eric." He fell asleep on her sofa before leaving at three AM to go back to Kenosha. This was all Donna's doing. Eric didn't want to be separated, he certainly didn't want to be divorced. So now Jackie (a person he hasn't seen in twenty years) apparently wants to talk about Donna and of course he was interested in what she had to say. But what could Jackie say that Donna herself couldn't? And she was the one who came through the window and they made love only for her to leave too early in the morning with some excuse about making breakfast for her Dad. Donna had the opportunity to talk to him and had said nothing. What could Jackie possibly have to say to him that Donna, his wife and best girl friend since childhood could not?  
  
  
  
Donna was embarrassed by her and Eric's high school graduation cap tassels hanging from the rear view mirror. Eric had their college graduation cap tassels hanging from his rear view mirror. It was at that moment that Donna realized that she missed the Vista Cruiser. When did they all become grown up? When Donna was seventeen she often couldn't wait to be all grown and independent and here she was at 39, her marriage to Eric a shambles, worried about her Dad's well being, and having feelings for Hyde that she thought she had tucked away all those years ago. She only had gone to Hyde after an argument with Eric, she didn't expect to get pregnant and didn't know why she went off the pill. She knew Hyde was hurting from Jackie and she didn't think that he loved her in the romantic way. And Hyde never would do something like that to Eric his best friend, It just wasn't part of his character. Yet it seemed that it was Donna and Hyde that should be together with their similar careers and Zen like attitude. She wondered why he didn't get married? Was it because of Jackie? Donna would never ask Hyde about that. Hyde was never a touchy-feely Alan Alda type talker, even with her. It was easier when they were kids in the circle hanging out listening to music and doing other recreational activities. They were the last great generation of young people who didn't need forced Soccer Mommed activities. Where you didn't need to dress to impress, didn't need a beeper (what kids needs a beeper unless they are selling Cocaine), a cell phone, and a designer coffee habit.  
  
"Hey, Donna are you okay, you don't look so good?"  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick. Can we have lunch another time?"  
  
Donna had to stop her car at the light. Hyde helped her out and over to the passenger side to take over the driving. Some ignorant people beeped their horns. All Hyde could do was curse back.  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
"I'm so sorry about this, Hyde." Donna clutched at her stomach and sank down in the passenger side.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He was sure she'd be okay and Mrs. Forman would check up on her with chicken soup and Jell-O.  
  
  
  
"Eric?" Jackie asked when she saw Eric walk in. He looked even skinnier than she had remembered. She would love to make him over!  
  
"Hi, Jackie."  
  
"I ordered you a coffee.You look as though you could use some."  
  
She never saw him look so drained before. Even when Donna ran away to California. He looked much older than he actually was. Did Donna finally tell him about Hyde? She doubted that, he wouldn't have agreed to their meeting like this if he knew.  
  
Eric took off his jacket and placed it over the chair before sitting down.  
  
"So, what's this about Donna?" Eric wasted no time. He he had absolutely no interest in the weather, the hottest new movie, or even Jackie herself.  
  
Jackie put her hands around the warm cup. "I saw Donna recently, but now I'm not so sure if I have the right to.."  
  
"No, Jackie, if you have something to say.I don't think you came all this way just to say you don't have the right to say it. Come on." Eric tried not to raise his voice.  
  
"Okay, Eric, but and I know this is going to sound like a sixteen year old girl still in high school, but you can't tell anyone I told you. I think Donna would have my head on a silver platter." Jackie could picture Donna's big lumberjack hands around her dainty neck strangling her.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." Eric replied taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
Jackie sighed as she pulled the chair closer to the table hoping she was doing the right thing. She only had the best intentions, but sometimes even the best intentions could be misconstrued.  
  
Hyde took Donna back to her house and helped her upstairs to her old bedroom.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home, Hyde." Donna didn't know whether she should sink in the covers or if she should run to the bathroom and throw up her guts. "I'm sorry we couldn't have lunch."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Donna wanted to ask him if he thought about the past? What would it have been like if she gave birth to their baby? If she didn't marry Eric? Why did she have sex with him before? He was only going to think she wanted to get back together. When she didn't know what she wanted. She wanted to know if Hyde felt something for her. But now didn't seem the right moment to ask.  
  
"Shit!" She groaned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm supposed to pick up my Dad at the Senior Center later." Her head was suddenly pounding.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"I can't ask you to."  
  
"You didn't ask, Donna, I offered." Hyde was supposed to go back to London tomorrow. But something inside of him told him not to. Besides he did his work and reported to label if this job allowed him anything it was free time and not really having to answer to a "higher authority".  
  
"Touché.Thank..." Donna yawned and fell asleep. Hyde watched her sleep for a minute or two before leaving. When did they all become grown ups?  
  
This must be how mid life crisis' start. And Hyde was not about to have a lame mid life crisis!  
  
  
  
Reaction  
  
Jackie would have felt better drinking a gin and tonic instead of a coffee. She hoped she did the right thing. It was like in college when she did want to be second runner up in The Miss Collegiate Beauty Contest, everyone took it the wrong way and thought Jackie was too selfish to do that. But they didn't know her. Jackie found out the other girl had cancer and she wanted her to win the beauty contest. It was a huge mess. No one knew that Jackie knew of the girls condition. So she forfeited the honor so the girl would be the Miss Collegiate Beauty Contest winner and she didn't get to be the second runner up. That is what this felt like as Jackie looked for any kind of emotion on Eric's face.  
  
"Are you going to be okay? Say something Eric."  
  
"You want me to say something? I think I'm going to kill Steven Hyde. Thanks for the coffee, Jackie." He replied deadpan. She watched him calmly put on his jacket and leave the coffee shop.  
  
The lump in her throat was immense. She only had the best reason's in the world for telling Eric what Donna had told her. Hopefully Donna will realize that. She was also glad that Steven was in England she seriously doubted Eric would hop on a plane just to beat the crap out of him. Jackie almost lost her composure when she saw Hyde out the window! Not five minutes after Eric left! It couldn't be! What in the hell was he doing in Point Place? She waited for him to leave the block before leaving herself. She had to find Donna! 


	3. Only If You Bare Knuckle Box

Chapter 3 Only If You Bare Knuckle Box  
  
Eric was surprised that he didn't get pulled over for a speeding ticket. he actually left a skid mark in the driveway something that even as a kid he couldn't achieve! He slammed the door and did not care if his parents had something to say about that. He was a grown man.  
  
"Hyde!" He called out walking towards the basement's back door.  
  
"Hyde!"  
  
"Eric, what is your problem?" Red and Kitty had just come back from the doctor's office not too long ago and he was trying to take a nap in here when his son came darting in like a madman or dumbass, Red couldn't decide, at that moment his son was both.  
  
"Is Hyde still here?"  
  
"He left the Pinciotti's awhile ago."  
  
"What?" He had no reason to go next store!  
  
Eric ignored his Father and he went back outside. He hid from view when he saw Hyde and Bob! What in the F*** was going on? He resisted the urge to jump on Hyde now. He didn't want anyone around to stop them. He was the reason for ALL of the turmoil. He was supposed to be his best friend? And he does this?!! Bob invited Hyde in but Hyde seemed to whisper his reply that Eric didn't hear him. He saw Donna's car in the driveway. Hyde didn't even notice Eric when he went to back to the house. That was another thing that bothered Eric. This wasn't his house. That band he wanted to see already left for the next gig. How come Hyde was still here? This was not his house and Donna was not his either. Eric went in the garage and closed the door, waiting for dark.  
  
  
  
Bittersweet  
  
"Mrs. Forman you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Hyde said as Kitty was practically making enough food to feed the whole neighborhood.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm going to enjoy that both my boys are here. Where's Eric?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I haven't seen him since I left earlier."  
  
"Would you look outside for him, Steven? Supper will be ready soon."  
  
"No problem, Mrs. Forman." She was the closest thing to a Mother that he had and he loved her for her caring of him all these years.  
  
  
  
Hyde turned around as a basketball rolled past him and he could see someone in the Forman garage.  
  
"Forman, is that you?" Hyde walked closer.  
  
"Oh, it's me." Eric jumped up from the hood of Red's car and made sure to close the garage door. The light was on a dimmer giving them a seemingly theatrical stage light glow.  
  
"Are you okay, man?"  
  
"Red said you were at Donna's house today..Why?"  
  
Normally Hyde would've said, "It's none of your ****ing business." But this was his best friend.  
  
"Oh, I saw Donna in town today and she got sick, so I took her home. No big deal."  
  
"Maybe, so, Hyde. I'll give you the Good Samaritan award for today. Want to talk about, oh I don't know before Donna and I got married?"  
  
Hyde sighed, "You know what happened don't you?" Donna couldn't have possibly told him. Hyde should have saw it coming when Eric punched him in the mouth, he didn't fall down due to the fact that his back was to Red's car.  
  
"You knew how I feel about Donna! That was never a secret, man. I want to know how you could MAKE her get an abortion?! Wait, I know, because you probably would have left that kid the way your drunk of a Father left you."  
  
World War III was about to begin and so would the test that the whole family was going to have go through.  
  
  
  
Jackie walked up the stairwell and knocked on the door.  
  
"Donna?" She softly opened the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Donna was half asleep.  
  
"Me, Jackie." She turned on the light and Donna rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your Dad let me in. Donna, I have something very important to tell you, but it's important that you don't freak out.."  
  
Donna forgot that she was sick and jumped out of her bed.  
  
"You told Eric, didn't you?!"  
  
"Yes, but.."  
  
"Get out, Jackie! Before I throw you out!"  
  
"Wait, Donna, there's a reason why I...."  
  
"I don't ****ing want to hear it . You better leave NOW before I throw you down the stairs."  
  
They were both caught off guard when they saw the flashing red lights coming from the window. Donna looked out and saw the ambulance.  
  
"Oh my god!" She put her robe on over her clothes and ran to the Forman's.  
  
  
  
Jackie trailed behind Donna and stayed between the two houses. Who was the ambulance for? She didn't want it to be Hyde just as much as she didn't want it to be Eric. It was probably for Eric though. Hyde was stronger and much tougher than Eric. Jackie thought it was noble of sorts at least he was trying to defend Donna's honor. But she didn't want anything to happen to Hyde, even if he never wanted to hear from her again. She learned to accept it realizing she was the one who messed it up and that's why Hyde hated Kelso. She put her back up against the side of the Forman garage-the sirens blaring, the flashing lights on the house front. Jackie felt her knees buckle when Donna screamed Eric's name.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of the paramedics in a cold tone. "I'm his wife!" At that moment Donna caught a glimpse of Kitty who between tears looked like she wanted to cut her head off.  
  
Jackie couldn't believe all of this was happening all she wanted to do was help make it up to....she didn't have time to finish her thoughts when a Point Place police car came in the driveway.  
  
That was when Donna saw Hyde almost hiding in the garage, wanting to run, but knowing he couldn't. He had a black eye and some minor face scraping.  
  
"No, Red." Kitty knew about the affair years ago when she accidentally overheard Donna and Hyde talking but she didn't know about the abortion.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty," he didn't want to have this conversation with his wife with everyone around. "It had to be done."  
  
Kitty was about to lose her cool seeing her son in a stretcher, barely conscious , the young man she loved just like her own son being arrested all because of Donna.  
  
"Why because Donna is a whore?!"  
  
Donna looked at Kitty hurt for a second before slightly crying in her Father's shoulder.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Bob said to Kitty  
  
(Steven) Jackie thought..Red pressed charges and it was ALL her fault. ALL of this was her fault. She heard the hard click of the cuffs and saw Hyde being put in the police car.  
  
"I'm going with you." Donna kissed her Father and went in the ambulance with  
  
Eric to the hospital.  
  
Kitty ran inside the house when the ambulance and police were gone leaving Red alone to say something comforting to Bob.  
  
"Kitty didn't mean what she said."  
  
"I think she did, Red." They stumbled over their goodbyes as two men who grew up to never show their emotions.  
  
When everyone involved and every on looker went back to their own houses. Jackie slid down the side of the garage put her hands over her face and cried. This was ALL her fault. Maybe everyone was right about her and she was a very selfish person.  
  
  
  
Eric opened up his eyes to see Donna holding his hand. His whole body ached and he briefly forgot what he had done to get in this position, then it all came flooding back. Hyde. He was able to get one punch in before Hyde --oh yeah, Eric remembered to himself he had grabbed Red's hammer off the work shelf and was going to bash Hyde's skull in. It didn't actually sink in until this very moment of being in the ambulance with Donna that when he told Jackie that he was going to "kill Steven Hyde" a part of him literally meant it. He wasn't drunk or high so he didn't have that excuse. When Eric realized he was actually in a rage and was going to kill his best friend, even though he thought his rage when it was in his brain was valid, he felt worse mentally than how his body felt. Hyde had to defend himself and Eric felt lousy that it came to that. He wished Donna, all quiet holding his hand, would have told him all this stuff years ago. But he wasn't blaming her for his flying off the handle. He loved her so much and the thought of her having an affair with Hyde not to mention terminating her pregnancy made him.  
  
"Eric, you opened your eyes." Donna kissed him on the cheek and wiped the hair from his eyes.  
  
"H-hi D-on-na," What he wanted to say was that they were going to be talking about this weren't they?  
  
"Ssh, Eric you need your rest."  
  
"I-lo.." He fell asleep before he could finish. And for the first time in a long time Donna felt guilty about wanting to leave him and their marriage.  
  
  
  
Five hours later  
  
"F*** no." Jackie felt terrible that after all this time those were the first words spoken to her by Hyde.  
  
"Hello, Steven. That's no way to talk for someone who posted your bail."  
  
"Well, when this is all over, I'm writing you a check." Hyde signed a bunch of papers that were put in front of him and he was given a large manila envelope that contained his belongings: a wallet, his watch, and glasses. He was thankful he finished the stash at Eric's house earlier. Then something more important clicked in Hyde's brain.  
  
"It was you, Jackie. You told Eric about things that were none of your business."  
  
"I only had..." and for the umpteenth time she got cut off never able to explain her reasons why she did what she did.  
  
"I don't want to hear it and I don't want to talk to you." He didn't know where he was going to go. The Forman house wasn't an option and he could barely process how Red could press charges against him. He could stay at a hotel but he knew he couldn't go back to London because of the pending charges he was going to be stuck here in Point Place.  
  
"Steven," Jackie chased after him, trying not to cry, "Just where do you think you are going?"  
  
"That is not your concern, Jackie."  
  
She jumped in front of him. "I'm sorry. Don't you think I know that I hurt you?  
  
I'm sorry, so please let me help you."  
  
He was drained from everything that happened that he didn't have the energy to argue with her about it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"There's a diner open down the block. Let me buy you dinner, you can add it to my check?" She tried to joke about it, to show Hyde that she really was on his side.  
  
"Well, I am starving, but don't think we're friends or anything like that."  
  
"Okay, Steven, whatever you say."  
  
  
  
"Kitty staring at the phone isn't going to make it ring." Red said, just as worried about Eric as his Mother was.  
  
"We should be at the hospital."  
  
"Donna's with him. He's going to be fine."  
  
"I suppose you think I went over the line calling Donna a whore, Red. But you don't know what I know. She cheated on him with Steven years ago."  
  
"And you're blaming Donna for that instead of him, Kitty?" Red replied disappointed.  
  
"And another thing, you are dropping the charges against Steven, Red. You had no right to have him arrested. We took him in and loved him as if he were our own."  
  
"You're sticking up for him after what he did to Eric?"  
  
"Don't you see that it's Donna's fault? I don't condone what either of the boys did, but she kept this secret from Eric for years and he didn't deserve that."  
  
Kitty put her coffee cup in the sink and left Red alone at the kitchen table to gather his thoughts.  
  
Hyde had to admit the food was good, but that might have been because he was starving. Jackie tried not to talk much she knew her incessant chatter drove him crazy.  
  
"Where are you going to stay?" Jackie asked  
  
"I didn't give it much thought."  
  
"I want no arguments, Steven, you can stay at my old house. Since my parents retired to Florida you'll have the whole place to yourself. I won't stay there if you don't want me to."  
  
"This will be added to your check total, Jackie, because I don't want a damn thing from you."  
  
Jackie felt that deep to her core and opened up her purse took out the spare key wrote the address on the back of her business card and gave him twenty dollars cash.  
  
"Maybe someday, you'll ask why I did this in the first place, Steven." She tried not to cry again, but one or two tears fell from her face. "Everyone seems to think I'm a selfish bitch maybe I am one after all." She put more money down on the table to pay for the food before running out of the diner.  
  
  
  
Visiting hours  
  
The doctors were pleased with Eric's progress he had a minor concussion, a broken leg, a black eye, and other minor cuts and scrapes. Donna had fallen asleep on the chair when Kitty and Red walked in.  
  
"How's my brave little solider?" Kitty gushed, when Eric tried to talk Kitty told him not to strain himself. Red hugged his son, although not as severe as Hyde he too liked to hide his emotions not because he was emotionally neglected but because in his time men didn't do such things.  
  
"This hospital food is terrible and I worked at a hospital so I know the food is not good!" Kitty went on getting Eric a proper tray ready. Donna woke up and was not surprised when only Red acknowledged her. She offered to help as she knew Eric would want to eat his Mother's cooking but she was given the brush off. Red squeezed her shoulder to let her know that it would be "all right". Donna was willful and stubborn though and helped Eric get his bed in the upright position so he could eat. Eric could sense the tension between and his Mother and Donna and wondered "What is that all about?" was it about his fight with Hyde?  
  
He assumed Kitty just had found out about the affair and that was probably why she was angry at Donna. Still when he got his strength back he was going to tell his Mother not to blame Donna for anything.  
  
"Eric, I'll be back soon, I love you." Donna kissed him on the cheek. Eric wondered who was benefited from her announcing it like that? He knew she loved him or she wouldn't be here, but they still had a divorce pending so why did she feel that she had to announce it like that to Kitty?  
  
"I l-lov-e y-you, D-o-n-na."  
  
In typical fashion Red turned on the television and Kitty piled the food on  
  
Eric's plate.  
  
  
  
Hyde tossed and turned on the most uncomfortable sofa in the Burkhart house. He didn't even look for a blanket or pillow he just threw his belongings on the floor and threw his body on the sofa. He realized when he woke up to find a bathroom that his bag was still at the Forman house that is if Red didn't dispose of it with the garbage. This was beyond f***ed up. But it was better than being on the streets or having to explain his appearance to get a decent hotel room. He didn't know what time it was which was only fun if you passed out from a night of heavy partying, not like this. The Sun creeped in this house was too majestic and Hyde always hated coming here, well not hated being with Jackie and that was before Donna-Hyde hated having to deal with his emotions and feelings. He needed a shower. Should he visit Forman in the hospital? Probably not if Red didn't drop the charges against him. Forman did get one lucky punch in. He didn't know why he suddenly found his way to Jackie's old bedroom which like Eric's was probably the same as it was all those years ago. Hyde never did get that. 'They're gone, you can alter the room now'. The room was a little different as Jackie seemed to use it as her personal pit stop when traveling. There was a letter addressed to him he thought it was freshly written and some kind of ploy why she suggested he stay here until he saw the date and crumbled and folded paper inside.  
  
Dear Steven, Sept 1, 1997  
  
I miss you so much. And I don't know why I'm writing this when you won't want to read it and I'll be too chicken to send this. I'm very sorry I hurt you.  
  
Love, Jackie  
  
He folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope and put it back on the dresser where he spotted it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna had called her Father when she arrived at the hospital with Eric but he was still worried about him when she came back home to shower and change her clothes.  
  
"I don't like what Kitty called you." Bob said as Donna went up the stairs.  
  
"The truth always comes out in these situations, doesn't it Dad?" Donna sighed.  
  
"If she doesn't apologize to you, I'm going to tell her about it."  
  
"That's not necessary, Dad. I don't need Mrs. Forman's approval you know."  
  
The phone rang and Donna didn't know whether to keep on walking up The stairs or to race down them and jump over her Father to answer it. She let her Dad answer. It was Jackie. Donna waved her hands and mouthed, "I do NOT want to talk to HER." Bob took the message and hung up the phone.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"That she bailed Hyde out jail and he is staying at her house."  
  
Donna smirked. "My only concern is making sure Eric will be all right."  
  
She didn't even have time to process this whole fight between the two men. "Because no matter what is said and done, I do love Eric."  
  
"You don't have to explain it to me, honey."  
  
"But I do have to explain it to everyone else it seems." Donna could not wait to soothe her soul with a scalding hot shower and tune out the world if only for ten minutes.  
  
After Eric finished his food being extra careful as it was hard to chew and swallow he took pointed to the notepad and pen by the table. It was bugging him too much to wait until he could converse properly.  
  
"Here you go, Sweetie." Kitty said.  
  
Eric wrote on it: Mom, Are You Angry At Donna? And If So-Why? 


	4. Love Hurts, Love Scars, Love Wounds, and...

Chapter 4 Love Hurts, Love Scars, Love Wounds, and Mars  
  
A part of Jackie didn't want to leave, but she was apart too long from her daughter, and although she did have ultra perks at her job she did have clients to see and samples to hawk. Which was easier to do with perfume then it was with a Christmas cheese log. She was quiet and didn't even look for Hyde when she packed her bag. She was knew she hurt him, but he hurt her, much like a vigilante you can't undo time, you cannot change what's been done. What's the point? Forgiveness without the Biblical guilt could be a wonderful thing. She could feel a presence in the room and of course it had to be Hyde.  
  
"Don't worry far be it from me to bother you Hyde, I'm just packing my suitcase. I have to go back home," Funny this place used to be home, "So I'll be out of your hair in a few hours."  
  
"Jackie, I was."  
  
"Was what?" She never would let him back down verbally. That's what made him fall in love with her a long time ago.  
  
"This ought to be good," He decided to change the subject to the heart of the matter, "You know everytime you think you are helping me I wind up in jail.."  
  
"I'm so sorry about that.."  
  
He sat on her bed, "Okay, this explanation ought to be good-why did You tell Forman?"  
  
  
  
Kitty looked at the paper and folded in half and put in her skirt pocket and smiled at her son.  
  
"Eric, you need not to worry so much and get better." Eric sank down as far as he could go and Kitty moved the tray and put the bed down so Eric could get some sleep.  
  
"You sleep, son. Your Father and I will be back later tonight." Kitty was going to make sure Red dropped the charges against Steven. That wouldn't benefit anybody. He was like a son to them. Eric closed his eyes but pretended to fall asleep until his parents left. Ignoring their goodbyes.  
  
Eric tried to be interested in the television that Red left on, but he just wanted all of this madness to stop and his wife back.  
  
  
  
"What?!" If this were happening to someone else Hyde would have found it 'oh-so-amusing' "Jackie you can't play God! Do you have any idea on the mess you caused?" Hyde didn't mean to sermonize. But he was right.  
  
"Are you laughing at me, Steven?"  
  
"You know I wish I had your balls!" He quipped, Jackie's face twisted.  
  
"How could you take my best intentions and twist them like that?"  
  
"Because, I don't love Donna! I mean as a friend, I care for her, but not in that way, Jackie."  
  
"Then what was your little liaison about?"  
  
"Again something that was not your business nor Forman's. Now look what you did, Mrs. Forman hates Donna, Red pressed charges against ME, and I don't know what's going to happen to Forman and I. Yes, Jackie you had only the best intentions. Let me help you to finish your packing you've done enough."  
  
"I see.You are emotionally hiding Steven. That's OK. Maybe, I shouldn't have told Eric.but it's only because."  
  
"Save the theory for Forman."  
  
"You are impossible!" Jackie snapped, "I'm going back to New York. You won't see me anymore."  
  
"That's okay by me." Hyde quipped.  
  
Jackie didn't know if he meant any of this or not. She only knew her plan backfired. And she didn't have any ulterior motives either. God forbid Steven Hyde see that! God forbid anyone see that.  
  
"Since you don't appreciate anything that I've ever done for you, you can leave my property and please don't steal anything when you leave."  
  
"Fine." He replied coldly. This exchange didn't go like he thought it would.  
  
"Do you mind? You're still in my room!"  
  
Hyde left without saying a word.  
  
  
  
Eric watched as the raindrops hit his hospital window. The doctors said he could go home in a day or two.  
  
"Eric are you sleeping?" Donna came in the room breathing a sigh of relief that Kitty wasn't here.  
  
"N,no."  
  
"Here's your PDA," Donna handed it to him, "You know you shouldn't have tried making a phone call." She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"If you are trying to reach your office, I think your Mother took care of all that. Because after all, I wouldn't even think of doing it." Donna vented. She wanted to tread careful water there. Eric and his Mother were very close.  
  
"W-h..at?"  
  
"Eric, please don't worry about this stuff now. Believe me you and I are going to have a huge discussion about this when you are able. For now, just get better."  
  
Donna turned the television on hating this whole state-of-limbo thing that all of their lives had suddenly become.  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Forman," Hyde said for third time but couldn't seem to stop the whirlwind that was Kitty Forman taking over the Burkhart kitchen. She came prepared with groceries and she brought his bags over also.  
  
"What is it, Steven?"  
  
"I'm leaving. Jackie kicked me out."  
  
"You still need to eat, so sit down."  
  
He couldn't argue with her logic and Jackie had left a half-hour ago.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's no problem, honey. And don't you worry about Red he should be dropping the charges if he knows what's good for him." She slightly smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry that he put you through that."  
  
"Well, we know whose to really blame."  
  
Forman? Hyde thought as Kitty continued on,  
  
"I already know, dear. I heard you and Donna talking years ago, and I knew this would crush Eric, but when they were going to get married and I saw how happy he was.what could I do?"  
  
Mrs. Forman knew? Holy S***!  
  
"But I want it clear I did not MAKE Donna get an abortion as that's the version that's going around. I would never.we discussed it and it was mutual."  
  
Kitty had stopped stirring for a second and thought 'abortion'? Donna had an abortion! Was Eric aware of this?  
  
"Mrs. Forman, what's wrong?" Hyde asked  
  
"Nothing, dear. You can't have pancakes without bacon!" She quickly changed the subject. Donna Pinciotti was never the woman for her son and this proved it.  
  
  
  
"You know what I miss, Eric?" Donna asked but would only allow him to nod his head. She turned off the TV and stood up. "When we used to lay on top of the Vista Cruiser and talk about life. I miss those times."  
  
"No-t al-l."  
  
"Don't talk. Yeah, I know we had some bad times, but they weren't all bad and some of them inside the car were downright naughty."  
  
Eric tried to smile, but it hurt a little.  
  
"There were times when I thought life was complicated but it wasn't really. Like when would we kiss? When would we 'do it'? Now, it's all messed up and I don't know what to do."  
  
Eric wrote a note to Donna on the notepad.  
  
"You do?" She asked as Eric wrote her another note it told her to 'come closer'.  
  
They kissed on the lips as a flash of lightening indicating that a storm front was moving in.  
  
  
  
"How come you didn't answer the phone while I was at the Burkhart's?"  
  
Kitty asked Red who sitting in the living room trying to read the newspaper in peace.  
  
"Because I was busy at the police station dropping the charges against Steven. Happy now, Kitty?"  
  
"Yes." Well about Red dropping the charges she was happy.  
  
"Now where are you going?"  
  
"To call Steven. I know I have the Burkhart's number in our old phone directory. I told him to not go out in this rain, I don't care if Jackie declined her offer to let him stay there. You know who you can trace this all to?  
  
Donna. Yessirree Bobby."  
  
"Don't you think you are being unfair to Donna?" asked Red  
  
"No, I'm not." Red went back to his paper making that snapping sound as Kitty went to call Steven from the kitchen phone. An abortion! Kitty wondered what other secrets Donna was keeping that affected the Forman family especially her son, who loved her much too long as far as Kitty was concerned.  
  
  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Jackie shook her umbrella in the entry way as she saw Hyde sitting on the stairs holding the cordless phone.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"No you can't this is MY property-and the airport is having all sorts of delays and I can't even access the private jet and I miss my daughter."  
  
Jackie heard a loud crash of thunder that seemed as if it would split the house in two.  
  
"You can stay here until the storm passes. Just stay out of my sight. Phone, please." She took the phone out of his hand and ran upstairs.  
  
Hyde took a deep breath as he went upstairs.  
  
  
  
"The weather's getting worse." Donna closed the curtain and was thankful Eric and Hyde didn't have their bust up in this weather, granted they fought World War III in the garage but the weather would have provided an eerie backdrop to the whole thing.  
  
"I wonder if there's room for two in this bed?" Donna thought out loud and being careful not to bother the leg that was broken. "How's this?"  
  
Eric drew a happy face on his notepad. After using all the paper he realized He just could've used the PDA.  
  
"Hey, Eric, you could've just used your gadget!" Donna laughed  
  
Eric wrote electronically, 'I know, I just remembered'.  
  
Donna couldn't wait to see the looks on the staff when they opened the door! It brought back some of her misplaced youth.  
  
Eric tapped her on the shoulder and wrote a bunch of 'X''s and 'O''s on his PDA.  
  
"This brings back memories of when we knew how to occupy ourselves on rainy days" (and not so rainy days, either!) She leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.  
  
  
  
"Steven! This house is huge do you have to be in the same room I am?" Jackie said from one of the living rooms, the more formal one where they had all their swarays.  
  
"Yes, its become my mission to torment your little soul."  
  
She couldn't believe him. When she told him her reasons for doing what she did she thought he'd be happy, but he was even worse! Like when she first met him years ago only ten times worse than that.  
  
"You know there is no TV in this room."  
  
"Then how come you are in here?"  
  
"Because a) I don't have to explain my feelings to you and b) I'm looking for my Grandmother's crystal heart candy dish."  
  
"It's on the mantle."  
  
"Oh, were you eyeing it?"  
  
"Yes, Jackie. I have a thousand and one uses for a heart shaped candy dish!"  
  
"Well," Jackie grabbed the dish from the mantle and noticed a small picture of her and Hyde from the family Christmas party. Her Father barely tolerated Michael, he absolutely couldn't stand Hyde!  
  
"Just shut up, Steven. When the storm ends you are history."  
  
"You keep acting like I care." He got up and went to the less formal living room where he had set up his bedroom much to Mrs. Forman's dismay.  
  
  
  
Always One Step Back  
  
Eric was able to go home earlier than expected and in his mind it was due to the almost complete turnaround of Donna's feelings. He still had to hobble around on crutches, but his voice was better, the concussion was minor and posed no concern for his future health, and the cuts would heal on their own. It was two days later when Jackie came by for a visit after his own Mother kept dodging the 'Donna' subject and whenever he wanted to see her he had to go over to her old house, she wouldn't come over here. She would wait on his porch and she'd help him across the street.  
  
"I hope it's okay to be here Eric." Jackie wasn't supposed to be in Wisconsin, but her cell rang when she was this close to going to the airport again when one of her business associates called her to stop what she was doing because Point Place wasn't that far from Chicago right by where Donna worked there was a new department store opening who wanted her services. She didn't want to be the kind of parent that was away from her kid. She also didn't know why that she was letting Hyde stay it was the FEELINGS they were coming back and they were coming back big-time.  
  
"It's okay.I'm glad you told me no one else was going to."  
  
"Eric, WHY are you still here? You have a job or did you forget?" Red came in to sneak a beer since Kitty went out.  
  
"I'm on sick leave."  
  
"When I was in Korea there was no sick leave!" Eric rolled his eyes. When he left the room he told Jackie of an idea he had.  
  
"Oh, Eric I absolutely love it! Come on, I'll help you pick it out!"  
  
"Broken leg remember?"  
  
"Oops, I'll help you to the car-This is one of the best ideas you ever had  
  
Eric. I know Donna will love it."  
  
Eric hoped so.  
  
At eight o'clock Eric and Donna were sitting under the Point Place water tower, they sat on lawn chairs as the ground was still wet from the recent storm.  
  
"Eric, this is nice." He kissed her hand.  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh no," she rubbed her temples, as soon as she saw the Tiffany's box, "I told you no jewelry, I have enough. And I only wear what's important to me." She held up her wedding band set, she had just started wearing it again. It meant the world to him.  
  
"Open it, Donna." His eyes lit up like a five year old on Christmas morning.  
  
"All right. Car keys in a Tiffany's box?"  
  
"Jackie helped me with it." Donna rolled her eyes at the mention of his name.  
  
"She really had the best intentions." She told him why she told him Donna's secret and he understood her own point of view but he didn't want to think about Donna leaving him for Hyde! Hyde. That was another issue that was going to have to be settled. Eric was surprised that Donna didn't have that talk with him yet about the whole situation. But if she didn't mention it, he didn't want to rock the boat.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Eric."  
  
"Okay, Donna, I don't want to ruin the surprise." Jackie helped set it up but left when she saw Donna and Eric arrive. Donna helped Eric down the hill and almost let him go when she saw what was waiting for her.  
  
"You bought a Vista Cruiser?!"  
  
"Yeah..you always say I'm not spontaneous enough."  
  
"Eric, this is so cool!"  
  
"Open the door there's more."  
  
There were flowers along with a card.  
  
"They're beautiful, Eric." It was a wildflower bouquet.  
  
"Read the card."  
  
"Look up." That's all that was written on the card.  
  
Eric tried to get down one knee but it didn't work, "Ow. Donna will you NOT divorce me?"  
  
  
  
Jackie finished her packing (again) and was ready to go back to New York.  
  
"Here let me help you," Hyde didn't leave and Jackie didn't kick him out. "Damn, what have you got in these suitcases?!"  
  
"Is that a smile Steven? Because I think I see one."  
  
"I think you are blind." He set down her suitcases by the front door.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hyde nodded. "By the way, I have something for you."  
  
Jackie closed her eyes! He was going to kiss her! She could feel it!  
  
They would be back together and she was older and wiser and would not make the same mistakes. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Hyde.  
  
What a weird turnaround from the recent events when she thought he might have wanted Donna, but he didn't! He wanted her! Jackie stood there crestfallen when Hyde opened up her purse that was at her feet and put in the check. A ****ing check.  
  
"No, Hyde thank you." She figured why not call him Hyde just like all his other friends? And she wasn't even sure she was that. She hoped he could feel the sarcasm and hurt that was in her voice.  
  
A taxi pulled up which Jackie thought was strange she didn't call for a taxi, she used a professional car service.  
  
"That's for me. See you around." He grabbed his bags and jacket.  
  
See you around?  
  
"Sure, See you around." Jackie bit her lip and wanted to die.  
  
"Eric, I don't think this is best." Donna said as Eric was trying to stay up on his crutches but at the same time get Donna to come in the house.  
  
"I know my Mom..She's probably just upset about everything that happened. She'll come around once we tell her the good news." Eric kissed her for reassurance and then it happened. Red could not stop Kitty in time.  
  
"Get away from my son! Haven't you done enough damage Donna?"  
  
"What the f***?" Donna asked  
  
"Oh, you've hurt Eric enough and I'm not going to let YOU hurt him anymore. Do you know she got an abortion after she used Steven?!"  
  
"Mom. Don't. Please."  
  
"You know, Eric, I don't need this, I really don't," Eric would have sank to the ground if he didn't have a broken leg when Donna took her wedding ring set off and gave him the keys to the new Vista Cruiser. "I'm going back to Chicago. We'll talk more later." Donna ran back to her house.  
  
"Mom, how could you?! I HATE YOU!" Red stood up knowing this was going to happen. His eyes started to water and he didn't care if the whole world saw that he was about to cry. It was at that moment that Eric Forman wanted to die. 


	5. Goodbye, Wisconsin

Chapter 5 Goodbye, Wisconsin  
  
Just as Donna surprised her co-workers by taking a leave of absence she surprised them by coming back early. She felt bad leaving her Dad under tense circumstances-and Eric. (yes, and Eric). She could sense that his eyes were moving in their wedding picture that she kept on her desk. Her life was worse now then it was before all this and she didn't know how much she could really blame Jackie for it.  
  
"Stop looking at me!" She said to Eric in the picture and put the put it face down.  
  
After all Jackie didn't make her sleep with Hyde, Jackie didn't get her pregnant, and Jackie didn't run out twice on her marriage. Donna was supposed to be typing up an article but she didn't care. She picked the picture up looking at Eric's cute gawky smile. She stroked his face with her hand. She repressed the urge to cry and was happy that her phone rang so she could fake being a professional for one day.  
  
Next day  
  
Jackie on the other hand threw all of her energy into her work. Damn Steven! She really should have known better, a part of her could understand his behavior another part of her couldn't it was HER after all and he knew that she regretted how things ended up between them. The best part of her job was when she got do consulting at various department stores with the beauty products that she bought for the stores. After a week home she had to go back to the Chicago store to train some Daddy's Girl who got an office job because her Father golfed with the store owner. She could sell anything to anyone. Twenty-five dollars for a lipstick? "It's worth it. It's packed with vitamins like A and E and our special patented ingredient lippucker7 guaranteed for kissable lips!" Seventy-two fifty for a night cream? "You can't beat that price for pure retinol which uses our SensiTouch delivery system." Jackie perfume? (Her dream come true!) "Soft and Sassy and only forty-five dollars for the purse size atomizer."  
  
"Who pays twenty-five dollars for a lipstick?"  
  
Jackie knew that voice and stopped making her display pyramid.  
  
"Donna? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore?" Jackie asked honestly.  
  
"I might have been too harsh.I'm sorry. I'm supposed to check on a photo shoot down the street, but I really don't feel like it. Want to have lunch?"  
  
"Are we going to eat this time?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm starving."  
  
"There's a nice restaurant on the fifth floor, but I don't think you would like it. (Just like Steven!) It's too expensive."  
  
"Jackie think on how stupid it is to pay twelve dollars for a salad!"  
  
"To be fair, Donna, they do give you a huge bowl!"  
  
"I think you'll like David's. It looks like it's rich, but the prices are good."  
  
"All right, let me get my purse."  
  
"Don't tell me it's that ten thousand dollar one from Paris that one girl in my office has? She wasted her inheritance on it! Do you know what ten thousand dollars can buy?"  
  
"You see, Donna, you were raised to be frugal, you don't know how to spend money freely," Jackie reached for her lip balm (twenty dollars fifty cents) "So, how are you and Eric? I loved that Vista Cruiser idea.It took most of the afternoon, but we found one in great shape and he used part of his IRA to pay for it. So romantic."  
  
"I'd rather not talk about Eric."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Jackie, what does, I'd rather not talk about it, mean?"  
  
Eric was so happy that day! She hated parting with her one of her Tiffany's boxes but when he asked for one she knew he wanted to put the car keys in it. Steven was tough and hid his emotions, Jackie knew he was fine, she was the one who had to fake it everyday. Jackie knew she wasn't going to get involved in this but she hated hearing this news because she knew what a wreck Eric must be over it. She would find a way to get Donna to talk about it.  
  
  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" Eric felt the warm covers being ripped off his body.  
  
"You have got to stop feeling sorry for yourself," Oh no here it comes, "Dumbass."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Your boss who has an Aunt who lives here came by and installed a computer in the den (note-the rarely seen room in That '70s Show) and guess what?  
  
You can work from here instead of lying in bed all day feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"You aren't my boss!" Eric might have been older, but it still took a lot of guts to say that to his Father.  
  
"No, I'm not your boss, but I am your Father who thinks you should be back at your own apartment in Kenosha, but your Mother wants you to stay here until the cast comes off, so as long as you are living under this roof you are going downstairs, turn on that computer, and do whatever the hell is you do on that thing! Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Eric replied softly.  
  
"Good. And get dressed your Sister is coming in for a visit today."  
  
Laurie! Good god no.  
  
"Yipee." Eric replied in his infamous deadpan way.  
  
Red closed the door and Eric put his head on his pillow for another minute of silence. He could not stop thinking about Donna.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in merry ole London, England 5PM  
  
Awful. That's how Hyde felt as one of the no names good only for a f*** was putting her clothes on in the bathroom of his apartment. He was older now; this was not how he saw his personal life. He messed it up with Jackie (again) due to his defense mechanism, he and Forman never got to straighten things out, and he did think he and Donna probably should sit down and talk and they probably would have if she didn't get sick that day. He was wordless when the woman he screwed with no passion whatsoever kissed him on the cheek and mumbled something about "seeing 'im again". That wasn't likely. Then Hyde thought of his career he liked working for an indie record label and producing music but the one good thing about going to the U.S. again was that it was home. He was glad Mrs. Forman supported him, she really was a great lady. He was still confused on why Red pressed charges, Hyde was defending himself against the homicidal rage that surprisingly was Eric Forman that night. Guess blood was thicker than water he thought. This phase of his life was over. He was going back to America, he didn't know where, but he needed to get back on his own soil. Because working here always felt like he was running away from life. After all he could've worked in New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, and even Milwaukee. He was going to do the proper thing and give the label two weeks notice, even though it wasn't an office job he still wanted to be professional enough to leave with grace. Then it was off to a new start, somewhere else. Not to run away, but to begin again. He much didn't feel like cooking and just reheated some pizza (he was sorry but the Brits made terrible pizza) in the microwave and ate alone-again.  
  
  
  
Just as Jackie thought Donna would loosen up once she ordered a bottle of wine for the table. Jackie picked at her salad, she hated brown spots in her lettuce and the fancy restaurant in the department store would never serve it this way!  
  
"While I wish you didn't run and tell Eric what I told you, I'm sorry for treating you like dirt." Donna poured more wine in her glass.  
  
"Don't worry about it. What really happened? I thought you two were going to get back together?" Which also would have meant she wouldn't have to worry about Donna wanting Steven.  
  
"Kitty. She thinks I ruined Eric's life. Which maybe, I did. Didn't I tell you I didn't want to talk about him? I think that was before I started on this bottle of wine." Donna thought out loud.  
  
"You didn't ruin Eric's life, he's loved you for like forever!"  
  
"Kitty called me a whore, which you overheard that night. She's holding a grudge against me for sleeping with Hyde a very long time ago, BEFORE Eric and I were married, but when she found out about you know the pregnancy She flipped out. And I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
The waiter put their lunch on the table. Jackie thought the pasta looked gross, but didn't want to offend Donna's taste in eating establishments.  
  
"But you didn't marry Mrs. Forman you married Eric." Jackie took a sip of her ice water.  
  
"Eric and I were good a high school couple, peaked as a college couple, but for us to get married was downright cliché."  
  
"Donna! You keep saying you love him, but you have a very funny way of showing it."  
  
"Jackie, that's what people don't get, I do love him, but not as a wife. We should have dissolved sooner. I suppose it was easier not to."  
  
"This is Eric Forman you are talking about. Not Michael Kelso. Now that was downright cliché."  
  
"You two were good entertainment." Donna said wanting to change the subject. she picked at her French fries.  
  
Jackie couldn't help but feel immense pity for Eric. She could relate. There had to be more to this than what was on the surface. After all Midge left, but Midge just left, she didn't stay around to torment Bob and Donna. Donna always gave Eric these false hopes, almost stringing him along and that was not right. Jackie literally bit her tongue she could just picture Eric's self worth being eaten up by the big lumberjack Donna monster, and god help Jackie she hated Donna for breaking his heart like that.  
  
  
  
"Eric, I don't hear you typing in there!" Red yelled from living room.  
  
"Well turn up your hearing aid cause I'm printing." Eric said under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, Dad." Eric sighed as the doorbell rang. Oh great his slutty older sister was coming for a little visit, he couldn't wait! Laurie didn't have a job (surprise) but she had two ex-husbands and one son Todd age three. Eric wasn't about to go out there but downloaded an instant messenger program once his document stopped printing.  
  
"Eric, are you deaf? Your sister is here," Red peeked his head in, "Instant messenger?"  
  
"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore don't you think it's odd to yell at me as if  
  
I still were?"  
  
"No, now get your dumbass out in the living room."  
  
Eric wanted to bang his head against the wall. Ugh.  
  
Kitty always had a tense relationship with Laurie but was so happy to have one Grandchild that she tried not to be judgmental in her daughter's life decisions.  
  
"Where's the baby?" Kitty said  
  
"With his Father."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. I'll get the coffee and cake!"  
  
Eric came in on his crutches, "Hi, Laurie." He replied tensely.  
  
"Eric," She flashed her evil smile, "Heard you and Hyde got into it. Real smart."  
  
"Drop dead."  
  
Red brought in her bags and put them on the stairs and Eric seriously wondered even with a broken leg would Red expect him to take up her suitcases?  
  
"Thanks, Daddy!"  
  
"It's so great to have both my kids home!" Kitty put the desert plates out and Eric wished he was somewhere else. Eric couldn't believe his Mother! She expected them to be all buddy-buddy like nothing happened, like no words Were ever said. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go back to Kenosha after all.  
  
  
  
Email to Eric Forman: ericf_@yahoo.com Subject line: Not Sticking My Nose In From: Jackie Burkhart Worthington jbw@juno.com  
  
Hello Eric,  
  
I hope you don't mind me emailing you, I found your address in a search engine. I just had lunch with Donna and I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you. If you just want to talk to somebody who understands email me-or you can instant message me at NYJackie. Although I think there's something Donna's not admitting and I don't think it has to do with all that Steven stuff. But I'm not sticking my nose in, honest.  
  
Write if you want to, Jackie  
  
  
  
A week later  
  
Eric woke up to a loud hammering sound coming from outside. He almost forgot his leg was broken.  
  
"Well isn't this just..." Eric heard his Mother say before she closed her bedroom door.  
  
Eric got his crutches and went to see what was going on. His Father had the front door open, Eric was getting better going up and down the stairs with his crutches, but still couldn't wait for this cast to get off and go back to his own apartment.  
  
"Dad." Eric went outside. The morning newspaper was still on the porch.  
  
No one was around and felt like Armageddon. He saw a woman in a sharp blue blazer and beige skirt get into a business car which said "Point Place Realtors" on it.  
  
"Please, no." Eric said as he looked over at the Pinciotti's front yard and saw that the house was now for sale. "F***!" This had to be Donna's idea her Father was a senior citizen now he wouldn't move unless he needed 24 hour hospitalization. There was Red talking to Bob on the front porch.  
  
For sale? For sale? For f***ing sale?!  
  
"Eric," Kitty snapped him out of his thoughts, "You shouldn't be outside without your robe on, it's freezing! I'll make you breakfast."  
  
"For sale, Mom? When did this happen?!"  
  
"I'll make homemade waffles!" Kitty didn't want to get Eric even more angry by going into an anti-Donna tirade.  
  
Eric looked at the house as he went back to his. Each day hurt more and more. Could his Mother have been right about the woman he loved since they were little kids? Eric sat down across from Laurie who was still here putting her make up on at the dinner table.  
  
"Bob's not going to get anywhere near the price he's asking for." Red said trying to make it seem like an ordinary thing-just a neighbor moving from the neighborhood.  
  
"Where's Mr. Pinciotti going to be living, Daddy?" Eric wanted to smack her batting eyelashes.  
  
"I know, I know," Eric raised his hand as if he were an excited pupil in grade school, "With his daughter Donna in her lovely, single woman apartment in Chicago, because she knows we live next store!" Eric slammed his silverware down. He'd have gotten up and left in a huff, but with a broken leg he couldn't make those dramatic exits.  
  
"Eric." Kitty started to say  
  
"Don't you dare, Mom. I'm in no mood for breakfast, I'm going to go to Chicago to see Donna and tell her it's over and that we better proceed with the divorce proceedings." He got up from the chair, grabbed his stupid crutches and went to get dressed.  
  
  
  
Hyde put his headphones on as he tried to fall asleep on the plane ride. He was able to leave one week early. He didn't open his eyes when he felt a passenger sit next to him. Who was driving him crazy with their incessant munching, crunching, and slurping because his headphone batteries were dying. He took his headphones off.  
  
"Fez?!"  
  
"Hyde! My best friend Hyde from high school!" Fez replied in his youthful optimism. Fez gave him a candy packet from the Fez Confectionary Company-Where every mouthful is guaranteed to give you a Good Day. There was a little cartoon Fez on the wrapper and a bubble by his head that said, "I said Good Day". Hyde hated capitalism and greed but he had to admit this marketing campaign was genius.  
  
"So are you on work or pleasure?" Hyde asked  
  
"Both. So how is everybody?" God bless Fez. He thought everyone remained tight friends.  
  
"Let's see, I almost killed Forman."  
  
"You almost killed Eric? That makes Fez very sad."  
  
"It's a long story but only because he was trying to kill me first."  
  
"Oh, I see. Are you still with Jackie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How's Donna?"  
  
"She's is editor-in-chief for a music magazine."  
  
"Kelso?"  
  
"I don't give a f*** where Kelso is."  
  
"When we graduated high school, we were all so happy."  
  
"No, we were all so stoned!" Hyde hoped he didn't say that too loud.  
  
"Fez misses The Circle." He took out his newest creation a watermelon and fudge lollipop.  
  
"Watermelon and fudge? That's disgusting." Hyde replied.  
  
"It's a very popular flavor in my country."  
  
For the first time in a long time Hyde laughed.  
  
Fez was a nice distraction. He was a friend with absolutely no baggage attached to him. Hyde found a spare pair of batteries in his carry-on and put his headphones back on as Fez fell asleep with his watermelon/fudge pop in his mouth.  
  
  
  
Eric tried to remain focused but every-so-often he would think of little flashbacks of his and Donna's youth together like playing basketball in their yards and air hockey at The Hub.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" asked the secretary  
  
"I don't think you understand," he tried to remain calm, "I'm Eric Forman and Donna Pinciotti is my wife."  
  
Eric was surprised when Donna opened the door. "It's okay," Donna told the secretary, "Come in, Eric."  
  
Donna closed the door and Eric felt the urge to throw up. But he followed his Mother's advice just take a deep breath and say what you have to say.  
  
"Donna, I didn't come here for small talk. Our marriage is nothing but a joke and it was like that before any of this Hyde stuff came to the surface, you've been dragging my heart along, giving me false hopes and that's not fair to either one of us. And having your Dad putting your house on the market out of the blue like that. Well it's over Donna, I'm tired, and I cannot take this bull****. Especially from someone I loved with all my heart, for all these years. I think the best decision is to get our divorce finalized." Eric didn't have time to notice Donna's reaction or to wait for a reply, he went to the nearest men's restroom and got sick. While Donna who remained emotionless picked up her cell phone to call her divorce lawyer. 


	6. There Was Something In The Air That Nigh...

Chapter 6 There Was Something In The Air That Night, The Stars Were Bright, Fernando  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Jackie normally didn't read music magazines (even Donna's), but something told her to purchase a newsletter publication at the newsagents when she picked up her usual Vogue and W. She sat in her office in New York which had a fantastic view of the New York City skyline. She liked to sit facing the window and take in the view especially at night. She threw her yogurt container in the small recycling bin next to her waste basket and picked up the newsletter. "We were always meant to be" her inner voice said as soon as she saw the small article titled:  
  
Steven Hyde Now Making Music In Wisconsin..Returning to his roots, blah, blah, blah. Steven left England! In her mind Jackie was doing a hundred cartwheels and happily screaming all the while remaining in her chair. Her daughter was going to be spending time with her s.o.b of an ex-husband, it might be the perfect time to take another trip. She almost forgave him for not trying to get back in touch with her, but she knew how he was, and the fact that he left London to come back to America and more specifically Wisconsin meant that he was taking stock of his life and she hoped that there was a place for her in it.  
  
  
  
Dependency  
  
Eric was on auto pilot when he returned to work. Everyone knew about him being in the hospital and his marriage ending. When he returned to Kenosha it was a warning from Red telling him working at home is fine when you had a broken leg but you are going back to the office as soon as you are fit and able. Eric thought he was fit but able? That was a joke. It was all over and he couldn't cry anymore. There was just a black hole where his heart should be. He was becoming numb to the whole world. He came into some extra money by hanging out with some guys from work some of whom he was their boss inside by doing some internet stock trading. One of his work friends was a likeable thirtysomething named Abe who thought Eric needed something to get through the bleak hours. They were at a co-workers birthday party and everyone who knew Eric liked Eric. He was that one likable boss in a sea of corporate ass kissers and yes-men/women. Eric was sitting by himself watching the band play, and thought "My music is considered oldies now?" and that was depressing. He was on his second bottle of beer and quite enjoying the small buzz. Abe came by and discreetly handed Eric a small packet, "You need it." He said before going off with his girlfriend, Eric kept his hand closed as he put the beer bottle down and got up. He walked to upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. It wasn't until he turned on the light and opened up his hand that he saw what it was..Cocaine. His logical knew the difference between right and wrong brain kicked in and said "This is how all those articles start.about the normal.not the junkies but the normal people.that's how they start." The other part of his brain that was tired and hurt from it all said, "What's the harm?  
  
Abe's right you do need it!" and there's no harm if you "aren't an addict who needs it first thing in the morning and last thing at night". That's when Eric Forman at 38 and a half did his first line of cocaine.  
  
  
  
Hyde put down the telephone and shook his head out of a state of disbelief. He opened the door and was hardly warm when he Said "Come in." which made Jackie more nervous then she actually was. "Damn him and his walls." She thought. Hyde closed the door and was glad no one else was here to bother them. It shouldn't take long to send her merrily back on her way.  
  
"I'm mad at you." Jackie said  
  
"You're mad at me?!" Hyde couldn't believe her, he just couldn't.  
  
"You haven't gotten in touch with me and you wrote me a check for services rendered..."  
  
They were able to pick the conversation as if it were yesterday.  
  
"Unbelievable," Hyde sat down in his swivel chair, "You are a piece of work, Jackie. Where do I start?"  
  
"I can see this might not have been the best idea I had-coming here."  
  
He stood up again, she just made him so crazy! That was the word-crazy.  
  
"What did you expect for me to run into your arms and kiss you like you never been kissed?"  
  
"No," she lied.  
  
He stood up and backed her right in a corner.  
  
"Jackie, you are a lousy liar. You went to Forman when you didn't have the right to.."  
  
"I heard you and hi..."  
  
"I'm not done talking. Donna should've known better than tell you her secrets. You have no idea on why I'm angry do you?"  
  
"Well, Steven, you never TALK to anyone about anything."  
  
"You assumed you could just somehow, I don't even know why, just because Donna might have said she had feelings for me did not mean I was going to recipicate them in the present. You thought that was going to help Forman? He's a basket case as it is. --but the fact that you could just tell me your reason and act like it was doing me a f***ing favor. When I didn't want Donna, I wanted YOU!"  
  
That's when he put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to do that?" She said in his ear.  
  
"Shut up," He kissed her again, sometimes the only way to keep her quiet was to kiss her.  
  
  
  
Donna had a day off and was looking forward to seeing a movie by herself but by the time she got there her mind wandered from the film to what went wrong with Eric. She felt bad for how it ended. She went from being the hospital telling him they were going to talk about things to going with her Dad's decision to sell the house. There was no talk with Eric only some very tense moments in very claustrophobic lawyers offices. She too had reasons. That Hyde stuff Donna realized was just trying to capture the past in somehow like those choose your own adventure stories she helped elementary school kids make as part of one of her college courses. If you want the safe, dependable Eric Forman turn to page 4 if you want the rebellious, rough around the edges but loveable Hyde turn to page 6. Maybe she should have told Eric everything from the beginning from Hyde and everything else. She heard he was back at work but one of their mutual friends who worked at the same company, emailed her that she was seeing a change in Eric, first it was seemingly good he was on some kind of stock market roll. He sent a bunch of presents to his parents, including a trip to California. But then there seemed a more darker side to Eric, which made Donna wonder if they were talking about the same Eric Forman? Eric didn't have a dark side. Darth Vader leading the Imperial Empire he was not. Everyone had their bad days, but a dark side? Eric was becoming more than a sociable drinker and the girl who was afraid of either one of them losing their jobs-there was a rumor that he was doing Coke. The first thought was what was she doing sitting in this theatre when she should take the first plane to Kenosha? The second thought felt like someone kicked her in the stomach but it was herself.'Did I turn him into an addict?' She got up and left just as the movie was about to start.  
  
  
  
The Scrawny Neighbor Boy From High School?  
  
Jackie couldn't believe it but she was in bed with Hyde in his apartment. He didn't talk much but that was okay, she knew he'd open up verbally later. She rested her head on his chest not wanting to talk for fear that it was just a dream. But she was going to be meeting up with Donna soon so she wanted to ask him about Eric.  
  
"Steven," she whispered softly in his chest, "You and Eric made up?"  
  
"Sort-of." He really didn't want to go into detail about how Mrs. Forman wanted to make sure things were sorted out and had invited Hyde to dinner the day Eric got his cast off, she also wanted to make sure he and Red were okay. Since Red too didn't like to talk about emotions and feelings it was easy to just snap back into their usual relationship. He did tell him in private that he didn't know what he was doing calling the police but Hyde told him it was okay. Now Forman on the other hand was more quiet than usual, which surprised Hyde it was probably the realization that Donna and him were definitely divorcing and there was nothing that he could do about it. Without being sanctimonious Hyde noticed Eric's spirit seemed to have vanished.  
  
"Sort-of?" She didn't want to press the issue.  
  
"He'll be all right." Hyde couldn't believe he was in bed with Jackie. It just seemed so right that he didn't want to do something to mess it up. When he thought to all the years they wasted apart. He saw that jerk she married, right family, right money, total dickhead! He knew he could talk to her more than he could talk to anybody in this whole world, but it still was difficult. It was easier just to hold her. Figuring his actions spoke louder than his words.  
  
  
  
Donna couldn't get in touch with Jackie and wondered where she could be? It's funny, you don't think you were friends with somebody when you get to college and meet new people, then go to work and meet more new people, but you always go back to the people from high school. She got as far as sitting in the travel agents office before going back to her apartment, lying to her Dad that she only had to work a half day, which was true in the sense that she only actually worked a half day. She wanted to put a stamp on her forehead That said, "I do love Eric Forman" because everyone doubted her, sometimes She herself doubted that, especially that day he came into her office on His crutches saying their marriage was over. She didn't get to reply or anything-after he got sick he must have gone out a back way because a few people saw him leave. Eric could not been on cocaine. Eric Forman The Scrawny Neighbor Boy who became her husband? Eric wheeling and dealing on internet stocks? Well, that wasn't unbelievable he did buy one before a few years ago made five hundred dollars and quickly got out of the venture. And he did have his business major background. She missed him so much. All she wanted was for him to be happy and look at the mess it became. She had to see him with her own eyes. If he had a serious drug problem she didn't know what she was going to do. All they did was pot and occasionally drink.but they never the hard drugs. So much for the "it leads to the harder drugs" theory that well meaning parents and Church groups always shoved down your throats when they smelled the slightest hint of smoke or saw a rock group album cover. Eric Forman her ex-husband on cocaine? It just couldn't be. She took a deep breath and decided to try Jackie's phone number again.  
  
  
  
"Do you have to leave?" Hyde took a major risk in asking that to Jackie. It was as if they were starting over-as if all the years before didn't matter, well of course they would always matter, this was just on a different level.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go to work, Steven." Jackie brushed her hair as she let her dress hang on her, unbelted.  
  
"I know. I have to do the same thing." He buttoned up his shirt.  
  
"There's airplanes," Jackie put her arms around him, "New York isn't that far. I have lots of frequent flier miles when I can't use the private jet!," Her eyes lit up and Hyde gave a resounding  
  
"No. I don't particularly feel like using your ex-husbands private jet. We'll find another way. I'm not broke you know." Hyde was so happy, not that he could show it, when he got his first ten thousand in the bank. No one expected much from him except Red and Kitty (esp. Mrs. Forman) who knew he had a talent and could go just as far as Eric.  
  
"I know. I'm proud of you, Steven. Even if I don't listen to the records you produce."  
  
Hyde laughed, "I don't want to know who you listen to Jackie..It's AOR crap, isn't it?"  
  
"What's wrong with Celine Dion? She has a beautiful voice! Did you even see Titanic, Steven? Stop laughing at me! Shut up!"  
  
Sometimes the only way to keep him quiet was to kiss him.  
  
  
  
Eric looked at himself in the mirror of the small bathroom that was in his office. He was looking for any changes to his face and he couldn't find any. Because addicts change and become those unkempt images that you see in the movies. He wasn't an addict he looked perfectly normal in a world that wasn't perfect anymore since Donna ended their marriage. He was ready to begin again and for her to pull the rug out from under him like that hurt his soul. He almost killed Hyde and for what? The answer was not clear. He noted the irony of wearing the royal blue button down shirt she got for him once, not for any special reason, he took off his tie and hung it over the door knob and unbuttoned the top two buttons. He took his black blazer off the hook on the door and put it on smoothing out the little wrinkles that were on his arms. He didn't feel any guilt as he thought off the basement and the recreational activities he (and the rest of his friends) did back then.no sense preaching about this, that was just as illegal. He was quite sick of being the "good boy" and getting nothing in return, a failed marriage, boring but predictable job, and having the mentality of helping old ladies cross the street. He looked at his watch it was five-thirty pm and there was nothing to do in Kenosha anyway but go to the clubs, get high, and fondle a few whores.  
  
"How long does it take you to get ready, Forman?" One of the more cuter secretaries said to the closed door.  
  
Eric took one last look-perfect in the All-American way before opening the door.  
  
"Keep your shirt on, well at least for now." He jibed. Trying to erase all the memories of Donna in one swoop.  
  
"Do you.?" She started to say.  
  
"Of course." Knowing exactly what she was talking about, making sure no one that could have him looking for a new job tomorrow or worse yet prison was around.  
  
"All the girls in the break room talk about you." She said to him when they got in the elevator.  
  
"And preytel what do they say?"  
  
"That you're sexy and two of them are happy that you are single again."  
  
He sighed as he got his car keys out of his trouser pocket, "I never should've gotten married it was the biggest mistake of my life. And I really don't want to talk about it." That's when the urge to do it right there in the parking lot hit him, he tried to shake it off knowing where he was, and for the time being it worked. He tried to be upbeat, for the first time in his life he had a cool car, a vintage Trans AM, a young secretary in the passenger side who wanted him more than he wanted her, and (a little bit of) money, considering where he was in the world Kenosha was certainly not the hub of culture, life was pretty good and he was determined to make it one big party to drown out the pain of losing Donna.  
  
  
  
Jackie left a goodnight message for Hyde before checking her voice mail-Donna who was never really frantic regarding her emotions said it "was important" and to "please call when you can". She wondered if it was about Kelso that they found him and he was dead? She dialed Donna's number.  
  
"Jackie, where have you been?"  
  
"With Steven, but I don't think you want to hear about that right now."  
  
Donna was happy for Jackie and Hyde-but right now she had to find out if this rumor regarding Eric was true. Donna didn't waste time she just blurted it out.  
  
"What?" Jackie was stunned, "Who told you that?"  
  
"A friend that works with Eric."  
  
"Eric wouldn't take cocaine. That's so unlike Eric."  
  
"Which makes me think this is the truth." Donna was not going to become a crier but if something happened to Eric, it was bad enough he and Hyde got into that huge brawl and his Mother calling her a whore, but if Eric died of a drug overdose...she couldn't bear to finish the thought.  
  
"I'm sure you know that Steven is in Wisconsin and he can..."  
  
"No, Jackie. I don't want Hyde to know. If Red and Kitty get wind of this.I hope it's not true, but.I need to see Eric with my own eyes."  
  
"Then go to him, Donna. Just because you are divorced doesn't mean you can't help him, right?" 'That's if the rumor is true' Jackie thought. But she knew it had to be. She still couldn't picture Eric with the mirror and the razorblade rolling up a crisp monetary note and shoving it up his nose. That was hardly the Eric Forman she knew. Hardly the Eric Forman any of them knew.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure he didn't forget, Red." Kitty said looking out the window, trying to do what she did best calm down her husband. There was a Pricemart reunion dinner and Eric told his Father the last time he was here that he'd attend.  
  
"If Eric doesn't show up in ten minutes, we're leaving without him."  
  
"What if he got into a car accident?" Kitty tried not to worry, but if Eric said he would be someplace he would be there. He wasn't the type to not show up or to arrive fashionably late.  
  
"Did you try calling that dumbass son of ours?"  
  
"Yes at both of his numbers." But she left him voice mail.  
  
"Remind me when I see him to kick his ass. That's where we went wrong with Eric, Kitty, we didn't kick his ass enough."  
  
"Oh, I think you.." Kitty trailed her words off she didn't like how Red was heavy handed with Eric. It always took her soothing words and homemade chocolate chip cookies with a big happy face glass of milk to make it all better. She hoped wherever her son was that he was all right. She was going to have a lousy evening anyway wondering about his whereabouts because it wasn't like Eric to not call.  
  
  
  
Later that night  
  
Radio DJ voice: Welcome to Kenosha Dance Party on WI94FM coming to you live from Club Sapphire.Where you twenty years ago when disco was king, pants were tight, and you didn't want to take Carrie White to the prom. Or maybe you did, if all that pig blood turned you on...Here's a track from that wonder group from Sweden ABBA in a track from 1976-can you hear the drums "Fernando"? Where were you in 1976? What were you doing? And whose lips were you kissing?  
  
Eric left his "date" for the evening drunk on tequila ready to pass out on her bar stool. That wasn't his problem. Was he supposed to be somewhere else tonight? He wasn't sure. It couldn't have been that important if he didn't remember.  
  
"Hey, Eric, over here," called Abe, "Where's Jillian?"  
  
"Getting drunk at the bar." He replied with no concern in his voice as he drank from his beer bottle.  
  
"Are we ready for business?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Eric tried to block the song playing over every single loudspeaker, thinking of another night coming home from another disco the one they demolished here in 1983.  
  
Someone came up to them and whispered in Eric's ear. Use of the back room was one hundred dollars for fifteen minutes.  
  
"Since you got the stuff, Eric. This sessions on me." Abe said as they and two other friends from work went with them.  
  
There was something in the air that night and the stars were surely bright. (note-added 'surely' to not use the actual song lyrics)  
  
  
  
"I'm very worried about Eric, it's not like him to not phone." Kitty said to Hyde, on the little cell phone Eric bought for her when he got them the trip to California. She lied to Red and told him she had to use the ladies room.  
  
"I have no idea on where he is, Mrs. Forman." And she was right it wasn't like him.  
  
"If you hear from him tonight will you tell him to call me?"  
  
"Of course. Enjoy your dinner Mrs. Forman, I'm sure Forman is okay. He's probably sulking at home over Donna." Now he was going to have spend the better part of tomorrow phoning the dill hole and tell him to call home as if he were three years old! F***ing idiot, thought Hyde.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Much later  
  
After a balancing act in the men's room, Eric washed his hands letting the hot water scald his hands. He looked up and into the mirror where he saw the light trail of blood coming down his nose. Eric Forman: All-American.  
  
Where were you in 1976? What were you doing? And whose lips were you kissing? 


	7. Coke Is It?

Chapter 7 Coke Is It?  
  
Signs  
  
Hurricane Eric sprung open the door to his parents house on the following weekend. Hyde was here. Jackie had take her daughter for a dreadful visit to her paternal Grandparents in Connecticut. He was sitting on the sofa the dots starting to connect.  
  
"Hello, Mom!" Eric smiled and gently spun her around. "I'm so sorry that I forgot all about the Pricemart reunion dinner. I bought you presents!"  
  
"Thank you, dear. But you really should be saying this to your Father. He's quite upset."  
  
"I was just very busy with work," lying, "I'm sorry I didn't call you back." to which Eric looked at Hyde with sarcastic "Thank you" eyes. Dilated eyes.  
  
Kitty tried not to be upset that Eric didn't call or visit for one week. She was happy that he came for a surprise visit and bearing gifts was also good.  
  
"Don't worry about it, son. Why don't you see your Dad, he's in the garage."  
  
"Sure, Mom. I hope you like the perfume, you said the other one was too sweet, I think this one is just right. I have a nose for these things." Eric laughed tapping it.  
  
"You're just too good to us, sometimes. I'll put on the coffee and who here wants cake?"  
  
Hyde waited for Mrs. Forman to be in the kitchen and busy before he stopped Eric from going out the front door.  
  
"Wait a minute, Forman." Hyde thought maybe just maybe he was wrong about matters such as these. Mrs. Forman was a retired nurse after all.  
  
"What is it, Hyde?" He took it upon himself to quickly scan Eric's face. Besides the dilated eyes, his neck was a pale blush color it reminded him of Jackie's cheeks.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Maybe, not. Then Eric bumped into the door. Maybe, so.  
  
"Forman are you high, man?"  
  
"Can't a person accidentally f***ing bump themselves into the f***ing door without the third degree from Mr. F***ing Conspiracy Theory?"  
  
"Go see your, Dad.but if you.." Hyde wanted to tell him if he hurted his folks especially Mrs. Forman he would absolutely have no qualms of putting him in the hospital again.  
  
"If I what?" He hated coming down it was one of the worst feelings in the world and it made him feel like the scum of the Earth.  
  
Hyde swallowed trying to think of something quick. The bastard was high. "but if you are going to bump into doors maybe you should get your eyes checked." He knew that reply was lame, but he didn't want to say or do anything rash with Kitty in the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever." Eric left out the front door.  
  
This had to be what was bothering Jackie. She and Donna were no doubt talking about this on the phone, Jackie probably wanted to tell him all about it and Donna knowing her said "No."  
  
Hyde turned off the TV and went to see how Mrs. Forman was doing.  
  
"There you are, Steven. Would you get me that bag of flour off the top shelf? Red has discovered the joys of buying in bulk!"  
  
"That explains all the toothpaste in the bathroom." Hyde tried to laugh.  
  
"Thank you, dear. You know I didn't want to say anything while Eric was in living room, but he doesn't look right." She put a measuring scoop in the flour bag. A part of Hyde did not want Mrs. Forman to figure it out for herself. If she broke down and cried in her homemade cake mix Hyde was going to have to go out there and even Red couldn't stop him from punching him in the mouth. He'd be that angry.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"There were quite a few people in the hospital, a lot of young people, but some older people too. And my son is one of them. I know you can tell Steven. You have street smarts-so tell me that I'm dreaming that my son is totally whacked out on Cocaine?" Kitty threw the flour scoop in the bowl. She didn't cry. She knew if she got upset Hyde would have lost his cool and she didn't want a repeat performance of what happened in the garage not too long ago.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Forman, but I think so too."  
  
She went to Hyde and hugged him tight. "Be his friend, Steven. But for God Sake if Red doesn't figure it out, we can't tell him. He'll disown Eric and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Thank you, Steven. You and Eric have always been good friends with each other.."  
  
"But one thing Mrs. Forman, it may not be my place to say it, but Donna's not a bad person-we made a mistake." Hyde was referring to the affair not the pregnancy. "Don't hate her for it."  
  
"I'm going to finish baking this cake." Kitty said changing the subject. Now even if he wanted to he couldn't go out there and "kill" Forman.  
  
"Dad, you aren't much of a talker?" Eric said out loud. Red barely accepted his apology he just wanted to fix this one little thing on the carburetor.  
  
"Eric, I accept your apology but if you aren't going to help me with the car you might as well leave."  
  
"Of course." Eric left as Hyde was coming in  
  
"Where are you going?" Hyde asked  
  
"To bed." Actually he wanted to go down two blocks, around the corner, and under the bridge where he could buy some snow. But he couldn't bring it in his parents house not only was it too risky but that was a line he did not want to cross.  
  
"It's only one o'clock." Hyde looked at his watch.  
  
"I'm tired and who are you my babysitter?" Coming down was definitely a bitch. All he dwelled on was his failed marriage and the fact that Donna never loved him, he was sure of that. All he wanted was to take a few beers upstairs and collapse on the pillows.  
  
"Steven since my son wants naptime will you hold the flashlight?"  
  
"Sure." Hyde watched as Eric walked in the house with the weight of the world seemingly on his shoulders.  
  
1AM  
  
Eric slept through dinner and beyond when he opened up his eyes. They more like snapped themselves open. He quietly got out of the bed and got his cell phone that was on his desk and quickly dialed the number that replaced his parents as the number one speed dial selection.  
  
"Hey. It's me. I need some. Point Place. I'm staying with my parents for the weekend. Fine. I know where that is." Eric hung up the phone and went through his wallet. Empty. His trouser pockets. Empty. His shirt pockets. Empty. All he had were his credit cards.  
  
"F***." He muttered to himself. Eric who looked like the unkempt people that he saw in the movies as he fumbled putting his shoes on. Money that's all he wanted. He tried to remain quiet as he ran down the stairs. He remembered that his Mother left her purse on the kitchen table. He didn't turn on the light and went by the glow of the nightlight and the moon coming in from the window.  
  
Eric had the money in his hand as the light switched on making him almost jump out of his skin.  
  
"Stealing from your Mother, you son of a b-" Hyde couldn't finish because Mrs. Forman wasn't one. And just like last time Eric got in a lucky punch as he sailed passed Hyde.  
  
When Hyde gathered himself he stood up.Damn it, you think he'd be used to Eric's "lucky punch" move by now. He took out his own wallet and put the money back in Mrs. Forman's purse.  
  
There was nowhere to go but to the guest room and hope that the police didn't call for anyone to identify anything.  
  
Blow  
  
"Do you have it, Forman?" asked the man, a big large linebacker type.  
  
"Yes, now give it to me." Eric threw the money at him.  
  
"Relax, you're a paying customer and we like those," He laughed at his other large friend who was in their brand new SUV. "One of our other customers gave us the money but left their bag behind you can have it. Consider it a 'gift'. Because we love suburbanites like you. Life gets too tough and you all get habits. How do you think we got this fine automobile?"  
  
Eric watched as they laughed into the night. Happy with his 2 for 1. Eric tucked the bag into his pocket as he went to the nearest bar. Odessa was the sleaziest bar in all of Point Place even Hyde's deadbeat Father never went inside there. Eric went in the rest room, there was no separate ones for men and women, just one with a flimsy lock and the horrible smell of lives that went off the track. He did two huge lines before going back out to the bar and ordering a beer. The highs lasting too short and the lows lasting far too long.  
  
8AM  
  
"Steven, you've been avoiding me all morning." Kitty said as Hyde had his nose in the paper. Red was still asleep. It was his treat, now that the kids were out of the house.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Forman. I was talking to Jackie on the phone."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Fine. She said she wants to come by for a visit someday."  
  
"That's nice, nice. Um, Steven, do you want to explain why I have fifty dollars MORE in my purse?" She removed the paper to see his face and was taken aback by his swollen jaw.  
  
"Mrs. For.."  
  
"Eric stole money out my purse to buy Cocaine? And you tried to stop him and he punched you? You put your own money in here thinking I wouldn't notice. He didn't come home and has been out all night."  
  
Kitty sat on the chair and cried. Not her beautiful baby.  
  
"Steven.what am I going to do?"  
  
He got up from the chair and put his arm around her.  
  
"I don't know--don't you think Red ought to know?"  
  
"No! He'll disown him. Maybe you can talk to him. He listens to you. You can try to get him to go to one of those places."  
  
"I'll try. For you, Mrs. Forman."  
  
She kissed his hand. "Thank you, Steven. Now, I have to fix myself before Red comes downstairs and sees me like this. He likes to wake up to the smell of bacon."  
  
Hyde didn't want to talk to Eric and make him go to rehab when what he wanted to was to punch him so hard in the mouth, or better yet the nose. Tough love my ass he thought Eric needed more tough and less love.  
  
Kitty made Red take her out on Sunday after breakfast, which Red hated to do because sports were on. But she put up a fuss for needing some new kitchen supplies that were on sale for Sunday only that he had no choice but to take his wife to the mall. Hyde missed Eric come in because he fell asleep on the sofa. He could hear the shower running so Hyde went to the kitchen sink and turned on the cold water full blast. He left the water run despite the swear words coming from upstairs until Eric appeared dripping wet and freezing with only his robe on.  
  
"Hyde, what is your f***ing problem?"  
  
"You are a bastard, Forman. You know that. I could walk right out of here now and not give one iota about you anymore. But I love your Mother and I'm doing this for her, because she asked me to. She knows you are addicted to Cocaine. If you have any feelings at all."  
  
"You are the Forman favorite child," Eric pushed Hyde, "They felt sorry for you because everyone abandoned you. So don't you even dare think of coming into MY house, that's right MY house and think of telling me what to do.Because you don't run my life, Hyde. And I don't have to take f***ing orders form you."  
  
Hyde grabbed Eric by the arms, "Push me again.and I'll break them both." Hyde let go.  
  
"So what is it that my Mother wants you to tell me? To go to rehab?  
  
Well that idea is not going to fly. Again, it's people telling me how to live my life and those days are gone. I'm out of here." Eric went out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"So did you snort all of your midnight stash?" Hyde followed him.  
  
"Go away!" Eric went to his room, he tried to lock it but wasn't quick enough to stop Hyde from entering.  
  
"Where do you keep it?" Hyde started going through Eric's things.  
  
"Get off my stuff!" Eric slammed Hyde into the wall as Hyde took a bag out of Eric's pocket. The other bag he finished before he came home.  
  
"This is what its come down to, Forman--One little white bag of Coke. I bet you would die if I just opened this and flung it everywhere."  
  
"You wouldn't?!" Hyde pushed forward as the sealed bag fell out of his hands and landed on Eric's bed.  
  
Eric tried to jump on Hyde to stop him but instead fell on the floor.  
  
"Your reflexes suck." Hyde grabbed the bag.  
  
"Hyde, you have no right to interfere with my life!"  
  
"Shut up." He put it in his back pocket as Eric stood up.  
  
"You are not leaving this room, Hyde until you give me what is mine."  
  
Trophy. One of his useless school trophies shined like a lighthouse beacon.  
  
"That's unlikely."  
  
"This is what its come down to, Hyde. One little school trophy upside your f**ing head."  
  
"Red, I have something to tell you and I don't know how to say it."  
  
Kitty said as they parked in the garage.  
  
"Kitty, we've been married for a long time there's nothing you can't say to me."  
  
"I took you out of the house this morning under false pretenses. Steven agrees that Eric is showing all the signs of someone who is dependant on Cocaine.."  
  
"I'll kill..."  
  
"No. None of that. He stole money out of my purse last night and punched Steven in the mouth. I made up that story about the store having a sale so Steven could talk to him while we were gone."  
  
Red was silent for a moment than spoke "I thought he was just on the OTHER cigarettes again." And maybe a little liquor but Cocaine?  
  
"We have to be there for him, Red. No anger. No judging. We have to love him. It's the divorce. Its hurt him so deeply that he's turned to hard drugs. Promise me, Red, no anger. Not now. Not while he's at his worst."  
  
He held his wife's hand and kissed it. "I promise."  
  
Estate in Connecticut  
  
"Yes, Mother Worthington," Ugh Jackie thought as she stirred her tea. "I'll check out the boarding schools you recommended for Tiffany."  
  
She could not stand her ex-Mother-In-Law and took her tea in the large sitting room. This house was bigger than hers. It all seemed so unnecessary. She picked up cell phone to call Steven.  
  
"What are you doing that I keep getting your voice mail? This woman is so dreadful. She wants me to send Tiffany to one of those large faceless and incredibly snooty boarding schools. I love you. Please call me back soon. I can't wait to see you again. And did I tell you I love you?"  
  
Donna felt a sharp mental pain in her stomach. Similar to that of twins. When one twin is in danger, the other knows about it.  
  
"What's wrong, Donna?" asked Bob as they were finishing a jigsaw puzzle.  
  
"It's Eric. I can feel it.Something is wrong with Eric." Donna got up and picked up the phone. She dialed his apartment in Kenosha, just the answering machine, she dialed his work number she got the closed on Sunday message and would she like to leave a voice mail? She took a deep breath and called the Forman house. It rang twenty times and no one picked up not even the machine.  
  
"Dad, something is wrong if Mrs. Forman is not answering her phone. I have to go to Point Place. It's not that long of a drive."  
  
"I don't want you going alone like this, Donna, I'll go with you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." She'd have to explain it to her Dad in the car what was going on.  
  
The Forman kitchen was eerily quiet like a burglar had been in and left while they were still gone.  
  
"Where are they?" Red asked  
  
"Red, I don't like this one bit." Kitty said as they went into the living room. She looked out the front window. Hyde's car was still here.  
  
"Eric," Red started the walk upstairs trying to remain calm, "Steven.." Kitty followed behind.  
  
Red was a little surprised when the door to Eric's room was locked.  
  
"Oh my god! Why is the door locked, Red?" Kitty started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Kitty, take a deep breath. It'll be okay. I'll just get the spare key."  
  
Kitty knocked on the door, "Eric, Steven, are you boys in there? Hurry up with the keys, Red. I don't hear anyone breathing!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Donna took out her laptop while her Dad was driving.  
  
The Drug Solution By Donna Pinciotti  
  
I never saw my ex-husband do a line. I only heard it as hearsay from a mutal friend, but now me and my Dad are speeding along the highway because I can feel that he's in trouble. I kept chickening out to go see him, see if he was really high, but I couldn't do it. We were teenagers of the '70s when the only drug we touched was pot. and even though I don't do it on a regular basis anymore, I could tell you compared to cocaine it was nothing. What if I never see Eric alive again? Donna erased the name Eric and then closed her laptop without saving her words.  
  
Jackie was extremely worried when Hyde was still not answering his phone.  
  
"Steven.are you okay? After I take my daughter back home to New York, I'm coming to see you. I love you.and I know you are not ignoring me. Please call me, baby."  
  
Kitty collapsed in her husbands arms as the both of them cried. The hard drugs entered the Forman home with a vengeance. As one young man lie on the floor covered in blood, barely breathing. 


	8. Why, God, Why?

Chapter 8 Why, God, Why?  
  
  
  
Donna had to stretch out in the backseat as she opened up her laptop again.  
  
Eric By Donna Pinciotti  
  
Eric is a wonderful man and a lot of people wouldn't expect me as of late to write that. Although, I don't know why. I love him and a lot of people would turn their heads and gasp, "Why Donna, I thought you hated his guts!" Just because our marriage failed and that was more my fault then his does not mean I don't have feelings towards him. I can barely type without shaking so that is why my Dad has to be driving. I still don't know what's going on. I just know that no one is answering their phones. I was writing something before and I erased it, but I'm not going to erase this. I did not see Eric do drugs. I only heard it from a mutal friend who works at the same company as him-so it really is hearsay. We came of age in the '70s and the only thing we touched was pot and some booze. I haven't had a joint in a long time and I don't want to write about the legalization of marijuana. I just want people to know that there is a difference between that and Cocaine. You would all like Eric if you knew him, sweet and kind. I killed his spirit. This was a guy who drew pictures for me when we were in elementary school, who loved his Mother, and worked part time with his Dad while still in school. I think it's easy to canonize people as soon as you hear about their problems. While Eric is a great guy he has his flaws. He could be a tad sexist, but then not as bad as his Father who in turn probably wasn't as bad as his. Eric would be the last guy you would suspect to develop a cocaine habit. Which is probably why it was enticing to him. I don't know what me and my Dad are going to find when we finally get to Point Place. I'm more scared then I've ever been in my whole life. Even when I got my abortion. Please God, if you exist, please make Eric be okay. We'll all make sure he gets the help he needs. I can see him on Jackie's piano with a candlestick as a microphone singing off-key to me. I was so embarrassed back then. Now I'd love to hear him sing any song. I don't know when or if this will be published, I might just keep this is a diary, but I LOVE  
  
ERIC with all of my heart. Our wedding was so beautiful. His Mother who now thinks I'm the Queen Bitch because I had an affair with Hyde, made me my wedding dress. Eric wore.Interrupted Thought (note-Fan Fiction Thought That Was Actual HTML code. Donna was saving her document)  
  
Steven  
  
Jackie was very concerned when no one was answering at the Forman house and Hyde was not answering his cell. She was going to have a slight case of jet lag coming back to New York with her daughter then turn around go back to the airport and fly to Wisconsin. Where could he be? When they chatted earlier in the day he said he'd call back later. In the past he might have lied about something like that, but not now. Jackie told Donna during of their last phone conversations that both couples wasted a lot of time, especially herself and Hyde-but Eric and Donna, too even though the latter were married. Jackie hated being married to her perfect country club card carrying member of a husband and she couldn't count how many times she would be in bed with him and fantasize about Hyde instead. Jackie explained to her daughter that she was worried and had to go and see if Hyde was all right to which her daughter replied, "You love him, Mommy?" and Jackie smiled and said, "Yes." Jackie checked her cell phone as she was in her taxi on the way to the airport, she had no messages. She decided to call Donna.  
  
"Hello?" Donna replied tiredly, damn the stupid luck if they didn't get a flat tire on the way. Her Father was talking to the mechanic as Donna looked for a quiet place.  
  
"Donna, it's me. You didn't happen to hear from Steven did you? I talked to him very early this morning and I haven't been able to get in touch with anyone since."  
  
Damn. If this didn't cement everything that Donna had been feeling for the whole day.  
  
"No. I can't get in touch with Eric, either. I'm on my way."  
  
"So am I!"  
  
"I'd be there by now but we got a stupid flat tire."  
  
"We?" Jackie asked  
  
"My Dad wanted to come along-Jackie, I'm very scared."  
  
Donna didn't want to say that out loud.  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of because I feel the same way."  
  
"Donna since you are going to get there first will you please give me a call to tell me what's going on?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm at the airport now, I have to go now, Donna, if you don't get me please leave a voice mail." Jackie seemed to plead.  
  
"Don't worry, I will. Take care."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Donna put her phone back in her pocket.  
  
"Dad, do you want something out of the vending machine?"  
  
"I'll take care of that, Donna. I want to make sure you eat something today."  
  
Bob replied he too had a bad feeling but didn't want to make Donna feel worse. Even if Red didn't, Kitty would always answer the phone and if they weren't home She would call you right back when she returned.  
  
"Just a soda." Donna figured she could force that down quite easily.  
  
"That's not a meal."  
  
"But that's all I can stomach."  
  
The mechanic called out and said their tire would would be finished in five minutes. They would arrive in Point Place in fifty minutes and all Donna wanted to see was Eric.  
  
~Donna's flashback~ (note-created by me)  
  
"Eric, you didn't have to." They were sat on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. It was the last days of summer before they were to start college.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to." He smiled.  
  
Donna opened up the box, it was too long to be a ring. "Eric, it's beautiful." It was a silver ID bracelet that he had engraved. The front of the engraving said "Donna" and on the back "Eric Loves You." With the date.  
  
He put it on her wrist. "You look so beautiful tonight." He put his arm around her just as they were about to kiss all Eric heard was Red yelling about taking the garbage out.  
  
"He had to do that now?" Eric asked  
  
"That's what parents do. Imagine the fun we'll have on campus!"  
  
"I don't know, Donna, once all the co-eds see what a hot boyfriend you have, they might want my body!"  
  
She slightly pushed him, "Get real, Eric. You're mine." She kissed him.  
  
"Eric, the garbage, today."  
  
"Yes, Master." Eric called out to Red.  
  
Donna slid off the Vista Cruiser, "Goodnight, Eric. I love you."  
  
"Me too." He tried to let her kiss linger. He hated the goodbyes and goodnights when all he wanted to do was be in bed with her forever.  
  
Donna watched Eric walk towards his house. She couldn't wait for their future together.  
  
"Donna," her Father called out from their doorway, "Don't forget to take out the garbage!"  
  
"I don't think you guys wanted kids you wanted slaves." Donna joked as she could hear Eric get the trash cans out of the garage. She couldn't imagine a future without him.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
  
  
Kitty sat with her head on Red's shoulder as they waited patiently in the beige colored room.  
  
"They ought to kill every single son of a bitch who brings drugs into this country."  
  
"Ssh," Kitty replied, in between tears, "Red."  
  
~Kitty's flashback~ (also created by me)  
  
It was Eric's sixth birthday party.  
  
"Hi, Donna! Would you like a cupcake?" Eric held one out for her  
  
"Thank you, Eric."  
  
"Michael, honey, stop putting pretzels down your pants!" Kitty said motioning for Red to take Kelso to the bathroom so he could clean up. Red rolled his eyes thinking Korea was better than this crap!  
  
"Forman loves Pinciotti! Forman loves Pinciotti!" Hyde teased  
  
"I do NOT!" Eric pulled her braid to show that he did not love Donna.  
  
"OW!" Donna kicked Eric in the shin, "I don't want your stupid cupcake!" and mushed it in his face.  
  
"Now, now kids, what's going on?" Kitty bent over to get on their height level.  
  
"Why did you put your cupcake in Eric's face?" asked Midge, still standing  
  
"Because Forman loves Pinciotti!" Hyde teased some more.  
  
"I do NOT!" Eric whined as Kitty wiped his face with a towelette.  
  
"Mom, I want to go home!" Donna said  
  
"Now, no one's going home, we're all going to have fun!" Kitty laughed as she got out another party game.  
  
"Is this the game where we get to pin Eric's butt?" Kelso came running down the stairs.  
  
"No-Ring Toss!"  
  
"I'd rather pin something to Eric's butt!" Kelso complained  
  
Red decided to bring in Eric's presents the sooner he opened them the sooner everyone who wasn't named Forman would be out of this house.  
  
"Where's my..?" Eric started to say  
  
"Do you mean this?" Kitty pointed to the door and nearly had to slightly push Laurie to get her to open the closet and get the big surprise for her brother.  
  
It was a red bike with a fake license plate that said "Eric" on it.  
  
"I got my bike! I got my bike!"  
  
"Red get the camera." Kitty helped Eric get on the bike and showed him the streamers on the handlebars and the horn.  
  
"How do you like the bike, son?"  
  
"I love it, Mommy! This is the best birthday ever!" Eric smiled, then stuck out his tongue at Donna to show the whole room that he did NOT like her.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
  
  
Bob had the car barely parked before Donna ran up to the Forman house. The door was locked. She ran around to the garage and Red's car was not there.  
  
"Are you looking for the Forman's?" asked a young person whose parents bought her old house.  
  
"Yes." Donna replied  
  
"They all went to the hospital."  
  
Donna turned around and ran back to the car.  
  
"Dad, they're at the hospital." Donna tried to remain calm and not think too far ahead. Damn it. Eric was just in the hospital for f***s sake! Donna thought about how many times she pushed him away including recently when he surprised her with a new used Vista Cruiser and he proposed that the divorce NOT go through and what does she do? She pushes him away because of his Mother. Now he develops a Cocaine habit which Donna could not call hearsay anymore just because she didn't see him do it. Donna's stomach was up to her neck when they pulled into the hospital parking lot and Donna just wanted to see him, wanted to hold him. Tell him she was so stupid for letting him go. Maybe she had some of her Mother in her after all.  
  
"Can you please tell me what room Eric Forman is in?" Donna crashed into the admissions desk.  
  
"No one has been admitted by that name."  
  
"Well your computer is wrong," Donna snapped, "Because the neighbors told me they were at the hospital and I will search every room in here if you don't tell me where he is."  
  
"Calm down, Donna." Bob touched her shoulder.  
  
"Bob, what are you doing here?" Red asked carrying two coffee cups.  
  
Bob couldn't possibly reply that Donna felt the urge that something was wrong so he said, "To see Eric."  
  
"And this lady says he's not in her stupid computer!" Donna kicked the desk.  
  
"Eric's not here. Steven's in the in ICU, we don't know where Eric is."  
  
"What?" Donna wanted to fall to the ground, but somehow managed to stay standing  
  
"Red, I'm sorry." Bob started to say  
  
"If I knew who sold him the drugs, I'd kill them with my bare hands."  
  
Donna walked in a daze and didn't know where she was going. Eric's missing and Hyde's in the hospital. Donna didn't know what to do when she saw Kitty Forman, she didn't know what Kitty was going to say to her. Everything was strained since she found about the affair with Hyde and then the abortion.  
  
"Oh, Donna," Kitty stood up and hugged her tight, "My baby is missing."  
  
"What in the hell happened?"  
  
"We don't know. Last night Eric stole money from me and went out to.I can't say it," Kitty started to cry again.  
  
"He bought Coke?"  
  
"Yes and I had asked Steven to talk to him while I took Red out this morning.and when we came home. Eric's room door was locked. and Steven was lying on the floor all covered with blood. Eric stabbed him with one of his trophies and now he's hooked up to all these machines."  
  
"F***. Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be sorry, Donna. This is f***ing awful." Donna didn't think she ever heard Kitty say the "F' word before.  
  
"I know we haven't been close lately, and I'm sorry if you think."  
  
"How about another hug? I'm very sorry for blaming you as the reason your and Eric's marriage failed."  
  
"I'm going to go look for Eric, Mrs. Forman. If he was high maybe he just collapsed somewhere. I shouldn't have worded it like that. No Mother wants to hear that. But let me tell you neither does an ex-wife. Will you let my Dad stay with you?"  
  
"Of course.please be careful."  
  
Despite her valiant efforts Donna was not going to find Eric on that night.  
  
  
  
Eric used one of his credit cards at one of the ATMS in Point Place and when he was halfway sober realized he could've just done that to get his money not steal it off his Mother. God, that was dumb. He sighed as he rang the doorbell he was tired, hungry, and in need of a shower, but nothing mattered but getting to the next high.  
  
"Eric, what in hell are you doing here?" asked Laurie  
  
"Are you going to let your brother in?"  
  
"Okay, but be quiet, I want Todd to sleep through the night."  
  
Laurie thought he looked terrible, if she didn't know any better she Would think he---nah-not Eric. Not her gawky, stupid baby brother.  
  
She did the polite thing and gave him something to drink. Eric was hoping it be stronger than a Pepsi.  
  
"So, why are you here, Eric? You care about me just as much as I care about you-so you want something don't you?"  
  
"Just a few hundred. I'll pay you back."  
  
"What do you want money for? You're working, you do that internet stock crap."  
  
"I need extra money and I might not have a job much longer."  
  
"Well, you can forget me giving you any money, that I really don't think I will ever see again." Laurie excused herself when she heard her son get up, he always wanted a cup of water at this time of night, never fail.  
  
Laurie was definitely evil. He walked into the living room with his glass of soda. His eyes scanned the happy Forman family pictures, how come he always seemed to look so dorky in the ones she had out? The phone rang but Laurie had it on low volume so she didn't hear it. He listened to his Mother leave a rather frantic message on her machine about him. When Kitty hung up he pressed the "delete" function on the answering machine. He walked into the mini den where Laurie had set up as a dressing room of sorts. 'She shouldn't leave her jewelry out like this' Eric thought. He knew she liked the real stuff. 18 karat gold, diamonds, and precious gems. If she didn't want to give him greenbacks, this could work just as good, maybe even better. It would also teach her a lesson. He pocketed two bracelets and went back into the kitchen waiting for her to return.  
  
"Is Todd fine?" Eric didn't know where that bit of concern came from.  
  
"Yeah, he only wakes up for a glass of water at the same time every night.  
  
Back to you, Eric. How come you want money from me? How come you aren't asking Mom and Dad for it?"  
  
"Because I don't want to burden them in their old age."  
  
"How kind hearted of you. Now you can make yourself something to eat if you are hungry, but I'm kicking you out in an hour. This is not a hotel. and I have a date coming over."  
  
"That's very classy behavior for someone with a little kid upstairs." Eric preached noting the irony.  
  
  
  
Donna spent an hour looking in every alley, every bar (almost got groped at Odessa by a zoned out trucker), and every place where a drug addict might hide. She parked in the Point Place Pharmacy parking lot and took out her cell phone. She dreaded making this call, but she promised.  
  
"Oh, Donna thank God it's you!.."  
  
"Jackie, I have terrible news for you and I don't know how to tell you."  
  
"Steven is he..." Jackie couldn't bear to say it and couldn't bear to think it.  
  
"No. -but he's in ICU all hooked up to machines. You know Hyde, Jackie, he has always been a fighter and a survivor. I know he's going to make it."  
  
Donna didn't know if she believed that or if she just wanted to make Jackie feel better.  
  
Jackie started to cry. "Thank you for saying that Donna. I'll see you in a bit when I land."  
  
"Okay," Donna didn't think now was the time to say anything about Eric especially on why Hyde was in the hospital in the first place. "Talk to you later."  
  
Jackie hung up her phone and cried softly into her travel pillow.  
  
"Hold on, Steven," she quietly muttered, "Hold on for me." 


	9. Rebuilding Eric

Chapter 9 Rebuilding Eric  
  
Red and Kitty told Bob and Donna that they were welcome to stay at the house for as long as they needed to. Donna crashed in Eric's old room and woke up at 2:15 in the morning. She put the light on the "low" setting and put her head against the pillows. Sh*. She "forgot" about  
  
Jackie! She didn't mean to. She was concerned about Hyde and Jackie both. She was just tired from driving around looking for Eric that getting some sleep was all she wanted to do when She got back to Point Place. Where could Eric be? She went downstairs in the kitchen to make some tea when the phone rang. "Please, let it be Eric." She thought  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Donna, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Laurie, is Eric at your house?"  
  
"He was but that was hours ago. Mom called me before she went to bed asking me if I got her message, well I didn't cause Eric deleted it. How's Hyde doing?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"Eric wanted money, but I wouldn't give him any. I figured he was high, so as soon as my back was turned he stole two of my bracelets."  
  
"F***. He could be anywhere by now." Donna turned off the kettle.  
  
"Is Mom up?"  
  
"She probably is, but she isn't downstairs. Do you want me to check?"  
  
"No, her and Dad are probably talking. You know I may kind of hate my brother, but I don't want anything to happen to him," Donna rolled her eyes as Laurie continued. "Of all the things. What made Eric turn to Coke?"  
  
"Me." And with that Donna gently hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
~Donna's flashback~ 1983  
  
University of Wisconsin Girls Basketball Championship  
  
It was all up to Donna Pinciotti number 19 to make that winning basket. In high school Donna never would have been on a sports team but she wanted to try as many diverse and new things in college. She loved writing for the University newspaper but writing was always done by yourself or with your fiancée trying to make out with you instead of doing his own assignments. Basketball was awesome. Everyone was focused and wanted to win, some wanted to win more than anything but most of the girls on the team just wanted to play their best and wouldn't beat themselves over it with a stick if they lost. She briefly turned knowing Eric, who was the official photographer for the sports department would be snapping her picture. Donna took a deep breath hoping it would all be over. She made the basket and then the buzzer went off. UofW 74 their rivals 72.  
  
All of the girls gathered around Donna for congratulation hugs and high fives. When she was given room she ran to the sidelines Where Eric greeted her with a big hug and kiss.  
  
"I knew you could do it, Donna!"  
  
"Thanks, Eric. I'll meet you at the diner in a half-hour."  
  
"Okay. That'll give me enough time to develop the film."  
  
They shared one last kiss then Donna went in the locker room with her teammates.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"I didn't see you standing there, Mrs. Forman..would you like some tea?"  
  
"Have you eaten at all, Donna?"  
  
"Not really just drinks mostly. Laurie called awhile ago."  
  
Donna watched as Kitty entered a state of semi denial and went about cooking a big breakfast that probably no one would be able to finish.  
  
"I'll call her later. You have to eat something. I'll make pancakes."  
  
"We'll find, Eric, we will." Donna replied uneasily.  
  
"If I have to bury my son they might as well bury me too!" Kitty slammed her big mixing spoon down and went back upstairs. The mood to cook gone.  
  
Donna didn't know what to so she decided to cook breakfast she was sure Red and her Dad would eat something. She went to the refrigerator as she kept on dreaming.  
  
~Donna's flashback~ 1983 Betty's diner  
  
"As always you get to see them first," Eric handed Donna a big envelope that contained the pictures, "Do you like them?"  
  
"Yeah! These are great, Eric. Oh-Oh, how did that one get in there?" It was one of them making out and they decided to take a picture of the moment.  
  
"It was on the roll." He replied innocently  
  
"Well, I'll take this for safekeeping." Donna folded it and put it in her pocket.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Donna. That was a great shot. All my life I wanted to make shots like that!" Eric drank his soda.  
  
"Thanks, well scrawny boys don't athletes make." Donna replied in wisdom stealing his French fries.  
  
"But lovers they do." He raised his eyebrow  
  
"Eric, you are so terrible at being subtle!"  
  
"So, does that mean 'yes' or 'not tonight dear I have a headache'?"  
  
"It means you'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Hey, you ate all my fries!"  
  
"You gotta be quick, Forman."  
  
"Apparently, Miss French fry stealer." Eric smiled  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Where was everybody? That was Jackie's first question when she finally got to the hospital. She tried fixing herself up in the taxi on the way from the airport but it didn't work she still looked a mess. She went to the admissions desk.  
  
"Hello. Can you tell me what room Steven Hyde is in?"  
  
"Visiting hours are over." The woman didn't even type his name in the computer.  
  
"Look, I came all this way from New York and I'm on my last straw, so can you please just tell me the room? My friend Donna told me he's in ICU."  
  
"Are you related to Mr. Hyde?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you cannot see him. Only immediate family is allowed in."  
  
This did not make sense to Jackie. Edna and Bud who abandoned him had the legal right to see him but she who loved him very much could not? That was the most inane thing she had ever heard.  
  
"But he's my boyfriend." Jackie replied softly  
  
"I'm very sorry, Miss."  
  
"I'm sure you are. I want to know how his parents have the legal right to see him when they abandoned him and they wouldn't care if they knew he was here and I love him with all my heart and I cannot see him because I'm not immediate family. Well, that is a terrible f***ing policy that your hospital has. And I'm not going anywhere until I get to see him."  
  
Jackie sat across from the admissions desk and grabbed a magazine off the small cube table for effect. Within five seconds Jackie got up again.  
  
"Well, you can at least tell me what happened? Please."  
  
All Jackie heard was the phrase, "Stabbed just below the heart." Eric? Did Eric the sudden Coke addict do this?! No. Not Eric Forman. But it all tied in didn't it? Steven's in the hospital and Eric's missing? Eric did it? Eric stabbed his best friend? Jackie was numb and sat back down. There was no question about it-Eric did stab Steven. Jackie started to cry again.  
  
Donna didn't want to deal with the roundtable discussion that was her Dad, Red, and Kitty. After she made the breakfast she went upstairs to sit on Eric's bed. She didn't feel much like showering. Her and her Dad didn't pack clothes, she was going to have take a shopping trip in town before they started to look like addicts. Eric Forman an addict. How did it even get to that point? Donna slid her fingers across the complete 1976 version of the World Books, Point Place High and UofW yearbooks. She grabbed the college one off the bookshelf. That's all she could think about lately was when they weren't kids anymore and carving out their adult identities.  
  
It was like the perfect four years. Eric was totally different then when he was in high school. He was more secure of them as a couple and her as a woman. Yet as soon as they got their diplomas and threw their caps in the air it all went wrong. When Hyde visited just after they had an argument about wanting to start a family. Donna hated herself for that. When Eric got older that's all he wanted. And she couldn't give him that because sleeping with the mystical Hyde was just what she needed and when she got pregnant Hyde knew that would crush Eric and he said he didn't think he'd make a good Father which Donna knew was bull****, just because his parents hurt him didn't mean he'd do the same to his kid. Donna had her career ahead of her and a baby just would have "messed it up" then Hyde met a new girlfriend before he got his job in London. Of course, it wouldn't go on to last. She flipped to the page Eric's picture was on. The president of the senior class thought it'd be cool for the writing department to write funny hobby captions under the official ones.  
  
Forman, Eric Nickname-Foreplay Clubs-Audio-Visual Photographer-Sports Department Hobby-Donna Pinciotti  
  
Then she went to her page Pinciotti, Donna Nickname-D.P. (Donna hated that nickname, it was given to her by someone on the newspaper staff and it stuck) Clubs-School Newspaper Clover-Creative Writing Quarterly Basketball team UofW Radio personality Hobby-Eric Forman  
  
She tried not to cry much during this whole ordeal, but one single tear found its way on the semi formal spread where they were voted All American Couple, it landed on Eric's face.  
  
"Oh, Eric, you didn't fail me, I failed you." Donna didn't realize Kitty was in the doorway and heard what she had said. Donna could feel someone in the room and she quickly turned around.  
  
"How long have you been standing there, Mrs. Forman?"  
  
"Long enough. I brought you up some tea and toast, you need to eat."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As soon as Kitty put the tray down she started to leave the room then she turned back around to face Donna.  
  
"You didn't fail, Eric, honey."  
  
"I appreciate you saying that, Mrs. Forman." Donna got up and hugged her.  
  
'He could be dead in a ditch somewhere and whose fault would that be?' Donna couldn't help the thought.  
  
  
  
"I'm still here!" Jackie exclaimed from her chair, "And I'm not going anywhere until I get to see Steven."  
  
"Jackie Burkhart?" Called out the voice of an older man  
  
"Dr. Hadley?" He used to go golfing with her Father many moons ago.  
  
"Wow. You've grown up very pretty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I've been here for hours and no one is letting me see my boyfriend Steven Hyde, just because he's in ICU. The parents that abandoned him though have all the legal right in the world if they came in through that door right now. And I've gotten to the point in my life where I don't want to pull strings anymore, but if you'd let me see him, it'd mean so much."  
  
Dr. Hadley sensed that she really did love this Steven Hyde person it was more of a genuine feeling then when she proclaimed to love that what's his name?  
  
Michael Kelso.  
  
"Let me get his file and I'll walk you to the room."  
  
Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much." All she wanted to do was kiss him and tell him that she loved him.  
  
"This is pretty bad," Dr. Hadley glanced over his file, "Are you sure you want to go in, Jackie?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Jackie bit her lip as Dr. Hadley escorted her into Hyde's room. She wasn't going to go into hysterics, but she couldn't help but cry over seeing him hooked up to all the tubes and machines.  
  
"Can I be alone with him for awhile?" Jackie asked.  
  
Dr. Hadley agreed but only for a few minutes.  
  
Jackie could not believe this was Steven. He was about as white as fresh pure fallen snow. She quietly put a chair by the side of the bed and held his hand.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
Donna came back from her shopping trip and after giving her Father his change of clothes, she found the energy to take a shower and change into hers as well. Kitty was going to the hospital to check on Hyde and Red was (reluctantly) entertaining her Dad. Donna was buttoning up her shirt when her bracelet got caught on the sleeve and it fell off and went under Eric's bed.  
  
"Damn," Donna noticed something else under Eric's bed. "Wait a minute..!" It was his cell phone. During his skirmish with Hyde it probably fell under the bed. Donna didn't want to get her hopes up but if someone recently had left Eric a voice mail they might find out his whereabouts.  
  
"Password?" Donna said out loud. She tried a bunch of combinations EricandDonna, DonnaandEric, DPEF, and EFDP but none of them worked. Even ILoveDonna didn't work-nor ILuvDonna.  
  
Donna needed a computer. When Eric was recuperating from his broken leg he had mentioned the company putting a computer here in the den. She finished getting dressed and was thankful that Red and her Dad were in the kitchen because she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, especially her own. She put on the computer and went to the cell phone companies website to click on "lost password"-then she went to his Yahoo account she knew his password there, sometimes she would use that account.-She just hoped he didn't change that password on her. Nope. It was still 'ericforman'. There was no real email except from Fez, an old one obviously read by the light visited link color from Jackie, and the usual advertising spam. She clicked the refresh button and there was the email she was waiting for. Your password is-DonnasDreamboat which made her slightly laugh despite the circumstances of it all.  
  
She opened up his phone and typed in the password. His voice mail was full and he could not accept any new messages until he deleted the old ones so she had no choice and went through them all. Erasing as she went with the exception of the last one. Hoping one of the messages could lead them to Eric. There were 20. (The max that his cell phone could hold) Some of them were very old-messages from Kitty (with Red yelling in the background), friends from work which Donna was convinced probably introduced him to the stuff, some business calls, and then the last message a girl from Indianapolis telling Eric she could stay with him if he needed a place to crash. Now she was going to have to call this unknown woman and hope that Eric was there. It was the only lead she had. She wasted no time as she turned off the computer and ran upstairs back to his room and got her number off the caller ID. She had an uneasy feeling that time was not on their side. Not being able to stop her mind on remembering how Eric used to be.  
  
~Donna's flashback~ 1981 Family restaurant  
  
"Please don't laugh." Eric wanted to hide.  
  
"Lime green stripes! Very nice."  
  
"Table for one?" Eric gave Donna an I-hate-this-stupid-job-look  
  
"Sure. Do I get a free soda?"  
  
"It's people like you that eat into the profits." He led Donna to the a small seats-two booth.  
  
"Forman! Stop lollygagging!" The manager yelled in a Red-esque tone.  
  
"I'll get you a free grilled cheese, too." Eric whispered in Donna's ear as he forced his legs to move and take the order of these two old ladies that came in everyday that had two coffees and shared a key lime pie. They tipped well enough but the one lady said she was going to pinch his cheeks someday.  
  
8 Minutes Later  
  
"I'm on break." Eric sat down across from Donna as he put her sandwich plate on the table.  
  
"I think it's cute that, that old lady likes you!" Donna laughed  
  
"She says I look like her grandson Norman..I hate this job, Donna. I saved money from Pricemart why does Red want me to work while I'm at college?"  
  
"To teach you responsibility."  
  
"I think I've learned that lesson by now! Your Dad's not making you!" Eric drank his soda.  
  
"That's because my college work load is heavier than yours. I'm also in more extra curricular activities."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You aren't going to say that cuts into your 'Eric time'?" Donna asked eating her chips.  
  
"Eric has no time anymore."  
  
"Hey, we're away from home, we have more time than you realize."  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Forman! Your break is over, McDermott called off sick, so you have to fill in."  
  
Eric mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
"I get off at ten, Donna."  
  
"I have to go to the library and finish something. You want to meet there?"  
  
"Sure. Oh god, a family with four screaming kids.They'll give a lousy tip!"  
  
He kissed Donna on the cheek. He smelled like the deep fryer. By the time he met up with her later on, he fell asleep while they were parking with his head on her shoulder.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Jackie was never one to get angry. She always thought she was the temper-tantrum type of person but what was building inside her like bricks in her soul was anger. She didn't want to leave but obeyed the doctor's orders and gave Hyde a light kiss on the cheek. She paced in the hall such as a father waiting for his pregnant wife to deliver the new baby. Jackie called to check on her daughter. She felt she was a bad mother. She was spending all this time away from her only coming home for short visits and she was back on a plane again. She hoped her daughter wouldn't resent her when she got older. She also prayed that Steven would be getting out of ICU soon and she could fly her daughter in and they could finally meet. Every moment he didn't open his eyes the anger swelled up inside, a deep livid anger that she didn't even knew She had. Anger towards..  
  
"Hello, honey, how's Steven?" Enter Mrs. Forman. She gave Jackie a big embrace. Jackie needed it.  
  
"No change," and yet how could she divulge her anger to Mrs. Forman?  
  
It wasn't her fault. "I keep hoping he'll wake up soon. You were a nurse do people usually pull out of these situations?"  
  
"Some of them do." She tried to remain optimistic herself, but if he was going to recover he was going to have to wake up soon.  
  
"And you know Steven's tough, he's bound to pull through." Jackie grasped at the straws in her mind.  
  
"Of course he will, we're all praying for him."  
  
"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Jackie asked  
  
"I was just going to ask you that, dear. Between you and Donna.I bet you haven't eaten either?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
That was another thing-how come Donna hasn't returned her calls? Jackie knew she was worried About The Reason Why Her Steven Was Fighting For His Life but after her promised call, she never called back, returned Jackie's voice mail, or even stopped by.  
  
That was very rude to Jackie Burkhart and she had no reservations on telling Donna just that.  
  
  
  
Donna felt her stomach cramp up as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" asked a girl in a very quiet voice. She sounded like she was in her twenties.  
  
"Is Marcia McAdam there?"  
  
"What do you want?" She whispered, quiet as the proverbial rodent.  
  
"My name is Donna Pinciotti. Is my ex-husband Eric Forman there? And don't say you don't know him, your voice mail is on his cell phone."  
  
"Eric Forman?" She raised her voice a notch.  
  
"You called him and you need to think about this?" Donna tried not to lose her cool.  
  
"Eric Forman? Is he skinny?"  
  
"Yeah." Hey, if that's all it took.  
  
"He's one of my brother's friends. I think he stayed with him at Joey's house."  
  
"Joey?" Donna had a pen and paper by her side to write all of this stuff down.  
  
"They all work together at that office in Kenosha." Was she a dim bulb or what? Donna thought. She sounded like she was on some downers.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"They might be coming back around three or so. Do you want me to tell him you called?"  
  
Donna thought about it. "No." He might try to run if he knew she knew where he might be, so it was best to say no.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"Wait don't hang up. How did he look, Marcia?"  
  
"Like a person."  
  
Donna wanted to thrust her pen in her thigh. "What I mean is-Was he using?"  
  
Donna could feel Marcia rolling her eyes through the other end of the phone in a "yes-of course-we-all-do" way.  
  
"You aren't a cop are you?" She saw shows like this all the time on cable.  
  
"No, I'm not a cop. I'm Eric's ex-wife. I'm going to call you back at three." She said in simple sentences so this dim-wit could understand her.  
  
"Whatever." Marcia hung up.  
  
It gave Donna a small window of hope that at least he wasn't on the streets. She had a few hours before three and decided she was going to do some research on rehab centers because like it or not, fight it or not, that's where Eric was going once they found him. She was going to personally see to that.  
  
  
  
~Donna's flashback~ ~After returning Eric's promise ring~ 1978 (note-my own take on this.)  
  
Donna was happy that no one was around when she entered her house trying to stop her wet warm tears. She hated crying. She was tougher than this! What in the hell just happened? On one hand she felt like a woman, but on the other hand she thought 'we're just kids, really.' Stupid high school promise. Okay, the words didn't come out like she wanted them to. She sat at the kitchen table, hands in her face. Why did he buy her that ring in the first place? So he could own her like some kind of property? She hated how her Dad and Mr. Forman would sometimes say "The Wife" in a condescending way like property. Couldn't he accept it as a charm on a necklace? This was almost like a teenage version of a proposal. Donna didn't want to get married! She wanted to experience all that life had to offer and to get out of Point Place and she wasn't sure if Eric wanted those same things. No more Eric? She made it a question. No more Eric with his scrawny body and gawky smile. How could she go back there and hang with her friends (his friends, too) at his house? No more Eric. No notes in her locker, no lunches in the school caf, and no holding hands in the halls. School was really going to suck. She heard motioning from the living room and without thinking went right back outside. But made sure not to be seen by the Forman's.  
  
She sat on the small stoop and liked the sounds of the crickets chirping. Then she heard Red yell at Eric to get in the house, but Eric wouldn't answer.and she was so tempted to peek. She was so tempted to run to him and tell him "No, she'd promise him whatever she was supposed to f***ing promise him." and they'd be DonnaAndEric again. But no-it was for the best. They were just high school kids. Kitty came out to see what was the matter and they were all going to hate her. Everyone was going to think Donna was the bad one. Eric wasn't bad, either. But they'll start choosing sides. That's how situations like these always unfold. Red and Kitty were the loudest on the block next to Bob and Midge. She didn't have to move to hear them.  
  
"Eric, are you deaf?" Red asked him  
  
[Kitty saw the ring lying on the Vista Cruiser] ,"Where's Donna?"  
  
She didn't hear Eric. But she knew he probably said something like, "Donna and I broke up."  
  
Within two minutes they all went inside their house. Donna sat outside waiting for her parents to go upstairs. She didn't want to tell them just yet. She walked closer to where the Forman property started and saw the lights on in the kitchen. Kitty trying to soothe Eric's heart with tea and sympathy. She knew that's not where he was. He probably muttered something along the lines of "I want to be alone" and probably was on his bed crying. That made her feel so awful. How would Hyde, Jackie, Fez, and Kelso react to this? Her parents? Would the Forman's now hate the Pinciotti's?  
  
"Good night, Eric." She whispered, "I love you."  
  
This was the worst night of her life. She had the urge to runaway, but dismissed it and went inside her house. The coast was clear to a getaway to her bedroom for her too to be on her bed crying.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
  
  
Donna read the last of what could only be described as a chore.like one minute she was sitting with her Grandmother having fun on Christmas day when she was seven and the next minute her Father told her Gram was in a "better place". This was almost the same thing she couldn't believe she had to look for a rehab center to send Eric to. It really wasn't supposed to be how things were destined to go. She did like as far as one could actually use the word 'like' in situations like this one place with the ironic name of Highpoint. (Great name for a rehab center she thought). They had a more alternative approach with their treatment and policies. It was just outside of Point Place before Kenosha. She looked at her watch it was three o'clock, she dreaded having to call this idiot Marcia, but if Eric was there, she had to find away to keep him there so she could go get him. Which in the back of her mind she knew was easier said than done.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Dina right?"  
  
Donna was in no mood to argue, "Yeah."  
  
"Eric isn't here," Donna's heart sank to be this close, no way! She refused to accept it, "He and my brother were here but they went to..to."  
  
"Please it's very important that you remember."  
  
"What's the city they work in?" Marcia asked  
  
"Kenosha.are you saying they went back there?" That was about a four hour drive from Indianapolis. What if Eric or his companion were high? What if they got pulled over by the police? What if?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Donna hung up put some papers in her pocket, grabbed her bag, and as she left the room bumped straight into Red.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Forman, I think," She whispered, "I found Eric. And if I leave now since my drive will be shorter, maybe I can get there before he does."  
  
"You're not going alone. I'll go with you."  
  
Donna weighed it over. "Fine. What do we tell your wife and my Father?"  
  
She didn't want to get their hopes up especially Kitty.  
  
"Kitty's at the hospital and your Father fell asleep on my sofa."  
  
"I'll write a note that just says we went out."  
  
Red nodded in agreement.  
  
6:00PM  
  
Eric Forman was blind. His life of late was one huge blur. The only goal to get high. To rid his heart of a pain so deep that he couldn't remember what started it. When he started to come down he made sure he got right back up. He and his friend Rich McAdam were going back to Kenosha, Rich was sober enough to drive. He was still in the recreational stage. Eric thought He, Joey, Abe, and the rest were a bunch of recreational wusses who were better off in a basement of fog than do be doing something as 'grown-up' as Cocaine. Each day melded into the next as if someone took down all the calendars and clocks as if you were in a Las Vegas casino. You didn't need to know the time because the time [to get high] was always the right time. He was glad to have gotten rid of the family they were always, always interfering in his life they never really had a clue of what made him tick. Red was always on his case even as an adult which made absolutely no sense and his Mother was too clingy. They were an hour away from Kenosha as Eric requested a special detour.  
  
"Now?" Rich seemed annoyed, while he was driving he liked to make good time, stopping so Eric could get numb again even though Rich was no choir boy was annoying.  
  
"Fine," Eric snapped, "then I'll just do it right here then.."  
  
"No," That's all he needed was for the both of them to be pulled over by the police. "There's a rest stop up ahead."  
  
"Good." Eric replied as long as everyone saw it his way.  
  
Rich decided as soon as they were in Club Sapphire he was going to leave Eric there. F*** it this guy was more trouble then he was worth.  
  
  
  
Jackie sent Mrs. Forman home as her wait dragged on. She was afraid to do anything other than call home to check on her daughter. She didn't want to eat, sleep, or take a shower. Jackie was very afraid that something would happen if she left Steven for just one minute. She would stay here for one hundred years if she had to.  
  
"Are you still here, Miss? Go home there isn't a change to tell you." One of the nurses said to her.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that. I happen to LOVE that man in there and if I want to stay here you have no right to stop me!"  
  
"I didn't mean to sound rude to you, Miss..."  
  
"Jackie."  
  
"But you aren't doing the patient any good. You need to keep your strength up for him," She looked at his file, "Steven wouldn't want you to starve yourself or deny yourself sleep."  
  
Jackie mulled it over, she was starving and she was extremely exhausted.  
  
"All right.but I'm only going to be gone for a few hours. Don't think I won't be back, and here's my card," She took one out of her purse, "You call me if there's the slightest change. I'm going to go in and say goodbye for now. Don't try to stop me." Jackie replied.  
  
7:15PM  
  
Donna and Red took turns driving although Donna thought he was driving too slow and absolutely hated his idea for a dinner stop. She believed that they could find Eric and didn't want to waste any time. They must have driven down every street in Kenosha. Donna figured it was worth a try to go to Eric's apartment even though she knew he wouldn't be there. She had the key still on her key chain she hated when life was ironic like that. Donna didn't mean to ignore Red as she scanned his apartment. His apartment. There used to be a time when it was THEIR place. With silver letters on the wall by the bookshelf "E" & "D" That was his idea. She found a few stacks of magazines some older ones in the mix about drugs in the suburbs and the one that was underlined in dark ink about the Normal Drug Users of the United States of America. Eric was trying to justify his Coke habit? She noticed all the pictures were gone. They were divorced after all but it still made her cringe that he took them all down every single one. She looked at the top of his dresser loose change, comb, deodorant, a pack of condoms and a matchbook for Club Sapphire. She didn't know if it was intuition, sheer luck, or faith but the words that came out of Her mouth were, "Red, I found Eric. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Jackie had to admit that she felt physically great after taking a power nap followed by a shower and something to eat. She stopped by the hospital gift shop before heading back to her regular spot in the ICU waiting room. She was told she couldn't bring flowers in ICU but Jackie said she wanted to put them on the nurse's desk across from his room and they said that was "fine". She also purchased a chintzy vase to put them in. She didn't have aspirin and didn't want to spend five dollars for a pack of three to put in the water so she scrounged through her purse and threw in a Pamprin. She walked the halls feeling optimistic. She knew Steven would be okay, he always got in tight spots before and he was always okay. What mattered is that she wanted to be there when he opened his eyes. She wanted her face to be the first face he saw. They'd be married by now if she hadn't screwed it all up. She was still very angry on WHY he was in the hospital but she didn't want to carry around the negative vibes she wanted to be upbeat so she could send out positive thoughts to him. She thought she sounded like a tuned in, dropped out hippie guru but she only wanted her Steven back. She would do anything in this world to make it happen. Maybe after this quick stop she could up to the fourth floor and see the newborn babies there was something so precious about a new life she was so happy when her daughter Tiffany was born. It was the labor she wasn't so keen on! She envisioned their lives together. It was all she ever wanted and hated those Michael Kelso years when it was Steven Hyde that she should have been with in the beginning. But hey, they were only kids then really. You don't care about long term commitments especially if you are a guy. She just wanted to be there for him because everyone in his life bailed on him. With the exception of maybe Mrs. Forman, but that was different, she was like a Mother to him. Not a Soulmate. Jackie took a deep breath as she walked along the corridor, it was all going to be okay. He might stall the relationship in his usual way of putting up walls and such but she was just going break them all down and show him that he couldn't be happy without her, it was really that simple. There was a loud noise around her and she didn't want to think anything of it as she kept walking down the hall to the waiting area across from Steven's room. Then she heard an even louder voice yelling over the buzz aching from her ears.  
  
"Code Blue!"  
  
"Code Blue!"  
  
"Code Blue!"  
  
They were rushing into...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Jackie stood there in the middle in pure shock the vase falling from her hands crashing into a zillion pieces.  
  
Donna drove this time and had parked the car across the street from an empty parking lot across the street from the Club Sapphire.this was the building where..she didn't have time to reminisce anymore and it was her reminiscing that got them here. Donna ran across the street and heard what was to be a homeless guy moaning and groaning as someone was beating him up for the five dollars in his pocket. Was it? She was afraid to go to the other side of the dumpster. But she had to, her knees remaining steady. Eric Forman was beating up a homeless guy for petty cash.  
  
"Eric!" Donna grabbed his arm and before Red could stop it and before Donna could realize what was about to happen to her Eric struck her.  
  
"Stay away from me you BITCH!" and he punched her so hard in the eye that she fell over and landed on her side on the unpaved ground.  
  
"This f***ing bullshit stops RIGHT NOW!" and although it would haunt him later and he dreaded telling Kitty, Red had no choice but to knock him out cold.  
  
"N-o..no.." Donna rolled over, trying to see out of her one good eye "E-Eric."  
  
"I'm sorry Donna, but it had to be done. Look what that," He didn't want to say the word 'son' he was too ashamed. "Look what he's done to you."  
  
"I'm all right. Let's get him in the car." Donna took the five dollars that was sticking out of Eric's pocket and stuck it in the homeless man's shirt pocket. She hated leaving him here, but what could she do?  
  
Her only concern was for Eric.  
  
  
  
"They've been gone an awful long time." Kitty said washing the dinner dishes. Bob dried them.  
  
"I'm sure they're all right, Kitty." Bob tried not to worry, but he knew Donna was going through a great deal even though she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
The phone rang as Kitty washed the last fork. "Hello? WHAT?! You did?!" She started crying tears of relief. "Oh, thank god! Drive safe! We'll see you two soon."  
  
"What is it?" Bob asked  
  
"That was Red. They found Eric! They found my baby!" Kitty hugged Bob. She knew he was going to have a long rehabilitation period to go through but THEY FOUND HIM and he was ALIVE! Thank god for that.  
  
She picked up the phone to call Laurie.  
  
Highpoint/Lowpoint  
  
Donna wanted to sleep for 100 years as she sat on one of the doctor's tables getting her eye cleaned up.  
  
"I just want you to know that Eric doesn't hit women. That was the demon inside of him. Ouch." She flinched  
  
"All done. You were lucky to find him when you did. From what you told me, Ms. Pinciotti."  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Okay, Donna. He certainly was on the road to overdosing. I'm surprised he.."  
  
"It's all right. We all realize he was this close to dying. May I see him?"  
  
"As you know we have a liberal visitation policy anything that can help the patient have a successful transition to a drug-free life but for the first 48 hours it's something we don't allow."  
  
She sighed. "Do you have a spare t-shirt?" Hers was all vomit streaked from when Eric woke up in the car and tried to open the doors getting sick all over her before passing out once more.  
  
"Sure." He went to a drawer by the sink and pulled out a plain black t- shirt.  
  
"Thank you. I really like what this place stands for. I know you will all help Eric."  
  
"Yes, we're all here to help, Eric and everyone else, Donna, but he's also got to want to help himself. You can use the shower if you'd like."  
  
"No, I just want to go home and sleep. And even though I can't see him I'm still going to come by tomorrow if that's okay?" She wanted to know the staff and talk to the person who would be his counselor.  
  
"That's fine. He's lucky to have a wife like you."  
  
"We're divorced," She put her head down, "I wish we weren't..."  
  
"I'll let you freshen up. It was nice meeting you." They shook hands  
  
"I just wish it was under different circumstances." Donna replied.  
  
  
  
Red thought the idea of rehab was part of what was wrong about this country. Half of the people here would probably have relapses when all they needed was a kick in the ass. His son included. It might have seemed simplistic but in his and Kitty's day there were no rehab centers. There was no self-awareness, give yourself a big happy hug, gold star, crap.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Donna?" Red stood up. The waiting room was circulating cold recycled air and he could feel the chill through his shirt.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so relieved that we found him." She put her hand over her bad eye.  
  
"Don't touch your eye."  
  
"Sorry, it's a habit. I just want to say again Mr. Forman that you know that the Eric that hit me is not the Eric we both know."  
  
He led them out as the automatic doors swung open. Donna about to get another shock before the night was over.  
  
"I beginning to think I don't even know my own son. Infact, I don't have a son."  
  
"Wh-at?" Donna opened up the car, "You don't mean that. You're just in shock." Donna reasoned.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned," Red hated wearing a seat belt just because the government said it was 'the law', "I don't have a son anymore."  
  
Donna swallowed as she drove in silence neither herself nor Red speaking to each other the whole time as they made their way back to Point Place. 


	10. Envy

Chapter 10 Envy  
  
~Hyde's comatose dream~ 1979 Eric's bedroom  
  
Hyde stood in the doorframe the picture of late '70s cool as he watched Eric pack his suitcase. He and Donna were so busy lately getting ready for college. A part of him envied them, another part of him thought he was finally out of high school he got his diploma and that was good enough if your last name was Hyde. Forman's and Pinciotti's went to colleges and became business people while people like the Hyde's stood in the line for free Government blocks of cheese. He knew he disappointed the Forman's especially Kitty that he didn't apply to any colleges even a junior college but they knew he wasn't college material. Yeah, he was smart, probably smarter than Forman in a great number of ways, but another key factor was wanting to go in the first place and he didn't. He still had his job at the Photohut which for a Hyde was the longest time in a job.  
  
"Hey, Hyde." Eric said as he turned around getting another sweater out of his drawer.  
  
Hyde was about to say something when Donna came in  
  
"Eric, aren't you done packing yet?"  
  
"He's letting Erica out again." Hyde quipped. Somehow feeling different.  
  
"You don't have to bring your whole closet!" Donna rolled her eyes as she closed Eric's suitcase and took it to the car so he couldn't put anymore stuff inside. "I think Eric wants to talk to you about something."  
  
Donna whispered in Hyde's ear as Eric's back was turned.  
  
The room got very cold as Eric turned around grabbing his trophy off the shelf hitting it on his own palms.  
  
"What to do, what to do, what to do-Hyde. These four years with Donna will probably be the happiest of my life-yet she will want you-and abort your baby-Meanwhile resenting me as if I were the bad one in all this. and I think she will tell me because of the abortion she won't be able to have my baby but that's after my stint at a rehab center-Who could imagine Eric Forman strung out on Cocaine? Instead of trying to kill you then maybe I should kill you now? Either way our lives as we know them will be pretty much over."  
  
Eric was about to stab him clear in the heart as Kitty walked in with a tray of milk and cookies.  
  
"Now, Eric, if you are going to kill Steven could you please do it outside and not dirty up my carpet?"  
  
Hyde just stood there waiting to die.  
  
"Can't you even use a rifle you dumbass?!" Red came in with his old Army rifle taking the trophy out of Eric's hands and giving him the gun.  
  
"Eric it took you twenty minutes to pack and you can't even kill Hyde in ten minutes, what am I going to do with you?" Donna asked.  
  
"Ten bucks says he won't!" Kelso came in with Fez  
  
"It's sad that my friends are fighting-but I'll still take that bet." Fez replied as they went to the other side of Eric's room.  
  
"How come no one pays attention to me anymore?" Laurie came in, in a wedding dress and an eighth month pregnancy bump.  
  
Eric clicked the rifle as Jackie burst in carrying flowers in a vase,  
  
"NO! Steven aren't you going to stand up for yourself?"  
  
"If Eric is afraid to do it, I'll kill him myself for what he did to my baby Donna." Bob came in and stood next to his daughter.  
  
"Steven Hyde is one useless mother f***er." Eric said and everyone in the room sans Jackie started chanting it over and over again, a twisted mantra.  
  
"Steven, can't you hear me?" Jackie said squarely in his ear, he didn't move.  
  
"Come on, Eric, we haven't got all day are you going to kill the useless mother f***er or what?" Donna moaned looking at her watch.  
  
"It's been a long, strange trip in teenage wasteland, Hyde."  
  
"NO!" Jackie screamed as she put her body in front of Hyde's to take the bullet for him.  
  
"Jackie!" Hyde put his arms out to catch her and they fell to the floor as she died in his arms.  
  
"I never liked the bitch anyway," Donna raised her fist in the air as everyone else was still chanting, "Come Eric, finish the job." She said  
  
"Anything for you, Donna. Now our lives will be perfect. Say goodnight, Hyde."  
  
Eric clicked the rifle again..Steven Hyde was ready to die.  
  
~End dream~  
  
  
  
Jackie sat on the head nurse's chair and sobbed uncontrollably as the janitor cleaned up the broken pieces of vase and flowers.  
  
"Jackie..Jackie." The nurse said. She started to feel close to this young woman she reminded her of when she faced a similar personal experience.  
  
She looked up her face a mess, her head pounding.  
  
"Oh you poor dear." She handed her some tissues from the box next to her computer.  
  
"I can't say it---is he-?" She asked with baited breath.  
  
"No, dear. He started breathing again. It was a quite a miracle."  
  
Jackie stood up, "What?! Really? THANK GOD!"  
  
"Jackie, the next 48 hours are very critical. He's still unconscious. If you'd like to wait in Dr. Reginald's office he'll be in to talk to you in a few moments."  
  
To Jackie they were just words most people would have certainly died under those circumstances, but NOT Steven Hyde he was fighting it. For her? For himself? She wasn't quite sure. If he could breathe, he could open up his eyes, she was certain of that. It was only a matter of time.  
  
She blew a kiss to the closed room door as all of the doctors, nurses, and technicians were gone now.  
  
"I love you, Steven and I know you can hear me." Jackie said as she walked to Dr. Reginald's office.  
  
  
  
Donna was ready to curl up and try to fall asleep when there was a light knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," She tied her robe.  
  
It was Kitty who also looked the picture of exhaustion. She closed the door and talked softly.  
  
"I think you lied to your Father and me earlier."  
  
"What?" Donna knew that Mrs. Forman knew what she didn't want everyone to know about. However she slightly hoped that she was wrong about that.  
  
"Red won't talk for some reason but there's no way that you fell. My son did this to you, didn't he?"  
  
"I did fall," Donna whispered back, "After Eric punched me. You of all people should realize that wasn't 'our Eric'. Don't be angry at him for that. He didn't realize his actions. Be happy we found him, that we at least know where he is, and he'll be getting the help he needs. Would you like to come with me tomorrow, Mrs. Forman? We can't visit with him but I wanted to meet some of the staff."  
  
"Yes, I would like that, Donna," She gave her a hug, "Goodnight- and thank you for finding Eric." They never would have found him without her help.  
  
"It was a good thing he left behind his cell phone," Donna replied, "By the way how's Hyde doing?" Donna asked not knowing how Jackie felt about her at the moment.  
  
Kitty sighed, "The same. We'll have to stop at the hospital tomorrow before we go to the---" Kitty did not want to utter the words 'rehab center' but that's where her son was.  
  
"Rehab center. It's not a bad word, Mrs. Forman." Donna reassured.  
  
"Yes, but it's a place I never thought Eric would be in." Although her and Red thought there might have come a time when Steven might have needed a treatment center.  
  
"Neither did I." Donna stifled a yawn.  
  
"Okay, it's time to get you to bed." Kitty had to repress the urge to tuck her in, she missed it so much when Laurie and especially Eric were little.  
  
"Goodnight, Mrs. Forman." Donna said getting in the warm blankets wishing Eric was in the bed with her.  
  
Next day:  
  
Demons in the cage  
  
Donna stood in front of the bathroom mirror and brushed her wet hair, smelling like manufactured strawberries and cream. She thought of a commercial that aired on the college TV station they showed a wine glass and asked the viewer how do they perceive the glass? If you saw it half-full you were optimistic bright, open, and ready for new ideas. If you saw it half-empty you were a pessimist who never wanted to go down the untravelled path and were fearful of new ideas. Was Eric's glass half-full or half-empty? What if he got out of rehab and like so many others (most notably the most famous and loose cannons of the world) relapsed? What if he ended up a tragic footnote to a once promising life? Whose fault would that be? Hers? His? His Father? Donna wanted to see the glass as half-full. She put on a light blue shirt that she got on her local shopping trip. You can't beat the style at the Point Place mini-mall (and that was the actual radio jingle!) Her eye looked terrible. Good, she thought. She didn't want to cover it she wanted Eric to see it to realize just how far he went for the sake of the drug. What he did to her was nothing compared to what he did to Hyde. It's not that she wasn't concerned she was just too busy to call Jackie and her and Kitty were stopping by before going to Highpoint, but that was Kitty's idea if she were by herself she probably wouldn't have gone to the hospital and if that made her a bad person so be it. Eric had to be her main concern. They were adults. Surely, Jackie could understand that. It's not like Jackie was phoning inquiring about Eric. It went both ways. That was both petty and logical at the same time Donna thought as Kitty gently knocked on the door asking her if she was ready.  
  
"Yeah." She wasn't wear to wear much make-up, her name wasn't Jackie, just some earth-toned colored lipstick and she was out the door.  
  
  
  
"I got you a tea." The head nurse said to Jackie, she admired her for wanting to stay here for this Steven Hyde person.  
  
"Thank you. You didn't have to.."  
  
"Andrea."  
  
"You didn't have to, Andrea, but thank you." Jackie drank the tea, it was terrible from the vending machine but the gesture was sweet.  
  
Nurse Andrea took a bunch of folders and went down the hall as Donna and Kitty entered.  
  
"Hello, dear, how is Steven doing?" Kitty asked  
  
Jackie was taken aback by Donna's presence and the black eye but almost didn't care considering the lack of communication.  
  
"He almost died last night." Jackie replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Kitty gasped, Donna didn't know how to reply to that.  
  
"But he's okay, for now," She sighed, "They say the next 48 hours are critical."  
  
"We've all been praying for him." Kitty replied, after that she excused herself to go the ladies room leaving Donna and Jackie alone.  
  
"I'm too drained to fight with you, Donna."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't returned my calls and I don't think you wouldn't be here if Mrs. Forman didn't drag you here first."  
  
"Excuse me, Jackie? I never said I wasn't concerned for Hyde. But I have my own problems."  
  
"Eric." Jackie twisted her face as she said his name.  
  
"Do you have a problem with Eric?"  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact I do. I won't say it to Mrs. Forman as she's been supportive since day one, but you Donna--!"  
  
"For someone who is too drained to fight you certainly have a lot to say. But hell, if you have something you want to say TO  
  
ME about Eric well you go right ahead."  
  
"It's his fault Steven's in here fighting for his life. He almost died last night, Donna.you were NOT here to hear everyone shouting "Code Blue"-he almost f***ing died! And if he did I swear to you I would personally rip Eric's heart out with my bare hands."  
  
"Stop being melodramatic, Jackie. I'm sorry Hyde almost died- But my priorities lie with Eric and if you can't handle it well that's just too bad. Maybe there was a reason why we weren't in contact for twenty years."  
  
"You know everyone said Steven was the bad one all these years. How about that fight OVER YOU? And Steven got arrested. Who started that one? I think that was Eric, too."  
  
"You know what? This argument is done. Tell Mrs. Forman I'll be in the car."  
  
Donna turned her back on Jackie and walked away.  
  
  
  
Kitty could tell something must have happened between Donna and Jackie but did not want to press the issue as they were in the waiting room in for a Dr. Shaw.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Shaw. You must be Donna Pinciotti and Kitty Forman."  
  
They all shook hands as Dr. Shaw went to sit at his desk and took out a manila folder with a green tab on it that was labeled-Forman, Eric  
  
"How's Eric today?" Kitty asked  
  
"I can see by my notes here that we tried calling your house earlier, Mrs.  
  
Forman, but no one answered the phone. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What?" Donna was ready to jump out of the chair.  
  
"I apologize for this as I was not aware of what happened last night. There was a new hire who did not have the authorization to deal with admissions. There's a man who has been here four times and he got away from her and hid in the room assigned to Mr. Forman."  
  
"Just say it, Doctor." Donna felt herself feel sick all over as she held Kitty's hand who was about to turn as white as a sheet.  
  
"He had Cocaine on him and decided to share it with Eric before any of us knew what was going on."  
  
"Is that all?" Donna sighed, "I mean, it's terrible, but if he had to get high I'm glad it happened here."  
  
"I'm afraid there's more, Ms. Pinciotti."  
  
Dr Shaw went on to explain that Eric slit one of his wrists with the other guys Swiss Army knife.  
  
"What?!" Donna stood up as Kitty started to cry.  
  
"We had to move him to the fifth floor."  
  
"Is that where you keep the psycho drug addicts?" Donna snapped  
  
"We should sue this place," Kitty said between her tears, "But I'm a retired nurse and I know these unfortunate things can happen, but I'm also that boys Mother and furious as Hell."  
  
"I want to see him. I don't care if it's not allowed. I demand to see Eric." Donna commanded.  
  
  
  
Jackie was able to sneak in to Hyde's room when the nurses changed their shifts. She quietly walked up to his bed, she was afraid the slightest noise would kill him. She talked quietly.  
  
"Steven, I have to go for awhile. My friend from work is going to bring my daughter in for a visit, and I miss her so much. I know you'll understand. I'm going to come back around midnight when there's only one nurse on call. I love you," She kissed his cheek, as she walked away, missing the twitch.  
  
"I hope I didn't sound like a bitch," Donna said to Dr Gold as they rode on the elevator together. He was the one who treated her eye when she and Red brought Eric in.  
  
"It's okay. We understand. Although we are more liberal minded compared to other rehab centers we are conservative when it comes to family and close friends seeing their loved ones in states you will be witness to. Are you sure you want to see Eric now, Donna?" He remembered her telling him to call her by her first name.  
  
"Yes, I have to. You say he's all right from last night?"  
  
"Physically, yes."  
  
The door opened and all Donna saw when the elevator opened was a big window and to the right were huge doors and an intercom box and numerical keypad.  
  
Dr. Gold typed in his code and the doors opened. Donna did not want to admit her knees buckled at the harsh sound of them opening.  
  
"He's in room 4, would you like to me to go in with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you ten minutes."  
  
The ward was remarkably silent as Donna opened up the door. She thought it was useless to knock.  
  
"Eric," she whispered at the sight of seeing his hands in restraints, she was relieved that Kitty was not interested in coming up here even with her medical background he was still her son. It would have killed her to see him like this.  
  
His eyes were closed and Donna didn't know if he was asleep or not. She walked over slowly as if she were in a movie and waiting for the climax. She held onto the bars on the bed.  
  
"Eric," she bent over and softly brushed the hair out of his face, "We are all worried about you."  
  
That's when something wet hit her in the good eye. She couldn't believe it. He spit in her eye. She stood back shocked, as soon as it happened it was over with.  
  
She turned around to leave as only two minutes went by.  
  
Chills went up her spine when she heard Eric's faint voice.  
  
"All I want is to die."  
  
She turned around and there was Eric head on pillow, not moving. She quickly left the room.  
  
"Dr. Gold, I-I'm sorry.The reason Mrs. F-Forman and I came today was to meet the staff.b-but," She wanted to slap herself across the face or have someone throw a bucket of cold water over her head. To her that image of Eric was much worse than the one behind the dumpster at Club Sapphire. "I need some air. We'll b-be back later."  
  
Donna quickly left the fifth floor opting to run down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.  
  
"How's Eric, honey?" Kitty asked waiting by the exit, nervously thumbing through a newspaper.  
  
Donna couldn't reply she just ran to the car as Kitty trailed behind.  
  
  
  
"Stupid traffic lights!" Donna banged on the steering wheel. The only other thing Donna said in the car was that she wanted to go to Eric's apartment to pick up some clothes for him.  
  
"Donna, what happened up there?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it, Mrs. Forman," Then Donna thought it was selfish not to tell Kitty, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to see what I saw. His hands were in restraints."  
  
"Oh my lord." She covered her mouth.  
  
"He spit in my eye, the good one. And he told me he wanted to die. I'm going to go into denial about this any minute now." Donna concentrated on the traffic. Kitty wanted to remember how Eric used to be.  
  
~Kitty's flashback~ 1973  
  
"Eric stop moping! If you aren't going to eat your breakfast you are going to help me with the gutters." Red ordered over his morning paper.  
  
"Leave him alone, Red. Here, honey have some more pancakes." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Eric was so tempted to stick his tongue out at his Father but he bet Red could see through the paper.  
  
"You won't have time to clean the gutters anyway, Red. We have to go shopping today."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"The Pinciotti's invited us to their cabin next weekend," That made Eric drop his fork in his syrup. "And we're going."  
  
"I don't want to go." Red and Eric said in unison.  
  
"Well, too bad we're going!" Kitty laughed as she poured Red another coffee as Eric sulked through his pancakes.  
  
"And why are you the gloomy face, son? Donna will be there and you like her."  
  
"MOM! I don't like her."  
  
"That's it. We're cleaning the gutters now, Eric."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes as he dragged himself outside.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
  
  
"This place needs a cleaning!" Kitty said as soon as she walked through the front door.  
  
"I know. I'll be in Eric's room." Used to be 'Our Room' Donna thought.  
  
She closed the door as she knew Kitty would probably lose herself in at least cleaning the kitchen area. She threw herself on Eric's bed and felt something on the sheets. Four viles. One had the cap still on she opened it and poured the powder into her palm. Crushing it between her hands watching it get finer and finer until they were microscopic flecks on the floor. She took the viles and flushed them down the toilet. She took his suitcase out of the closet. He still had the tags on it from all the trips they ever took. Donna opened up his drawer and started packing. At the bottom of the drawer were some pictures not the framed ones that were missing but just some loose ones that didn't make it to any photo albums.  
  
She decided to bring some pictures with the clothes anything that would bring the real Eric Forman back to Earth. Were they really that young at The Hub? She thought she looked terrible in that picture. She remembered having her period that day and felt very chubby. But Eric had her arm around her as if she were the most beautiful person in the room.  
  
"Eric," Donna kissed the picture, "You've got to pull through. You just have to."  
  
A ramble of the Jackie kind  
  
12:00AM  
  
Jackie was able to sneak into Hyde's room as planned when the nurses changed shifts. She took off her shoes so they couldn't hear her click down the hall.  
  
"Hi, Steven. I'm afraid I have some very bad news," She kissed him softly on the lips, "My daughter got sick, nothing serious just the flu, but needless to say I have to go back to New York. So, I've been spending all this time on the phone and packing and closing up the house again. But you can't get rid of me because I'm going to the Queen of the Weekend Flights." Jackie walked towards the window and opened up the blinds to let the moonshine in and continued on talking. "I can't believe how rude Donna was this morning. I suppose she has to justify that drug addicted idiot. Eric is the reason you are here, and I will never, ever forget nor forgive that. We were just starting to connect again, Steven and it was beautiful," Jackie looked out the window resting her head against it. "I love you. You have to know that. I don't want to cry, but I can feel it coming again, because I'm so worried you won't make it. You have to. You were the only true love I ever had," Jackie couldn't help but to go into other topics as if Hyde lying in bed was just like a girlfriend on the phone who couldn't get a word in edgewise. "I hope I remembered to turn off all the lights. I always leave that one on by the back gate. I have so much paperwork to get caught up on at work, but I don't care. I'm rich! I don't need that career for financial reasons. And that's another thing, I'm paying for your care, you didn't have any medical insurance so you don't have to worry about that. I also have to go to a totally boring dinner next week and I don't want to do that. Even if I get to wear my hair up and get a brand new frock," Jackie started walking around the room, "What good is it going to a party if you aren't there with me, Steven? There's a lot of idiots to burn there, let me tell you. Mrs. Pennington would think you are a criminal because of how you look. She's a closet alcoholic who should join Eric in rehab. Remember when you told me a few times that you were envious of that jerk? You had it backwards. He should have been envious of you! Just because Eric went to college, got a job where has to wear a suit, and married a f***ing lumberjack doesn't mean he was a better person. He lost the lumberjack, became an addict, and tried to kill you over drugs. You are the better man, Steven. You were the King of that basement and I love you," She kissed his cheek and walked to the window again. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I think my cell phone batteries are dead. Damn it. I think I'll see the babies before I leave. I like seeing the babies, Steven. But I won't pressure you for a baby. I don't even know if you want to stay in Wisconsin or live in New York with me? I hope you want to live in New York. There's lots to do and that means-shopping! You would love it, there's a music scene that you'd love. It's not my kind of music, but I know it's yours. We can take walks in Central Park and go to dinner at the 21 Club. We can dance on top of the Empire State Building and see the whole City from up there! The view is breath taking. Steven, I'm not cut out to be in Wisconsin, I don't want to be a dairy-babe. Besides, I don't want to pull Tiffany out of school in New York," Jackie picked up a penny that she saw from the moonglow hiding in a corner by the bathroom door, "Look what I found and it's heads so it means good luck,"  
  
Hyde opened his eyes, "J-ackie." He replied in a very weak voice and in his mind he finished the sentence (do you ever stop talking?)  
  
"I think I'll get this penny framed for you.."  
  
"J-ackie." (hello-can you hear me over yourself?)  
  
"OH MY GOD! Steven, is that you talking?" Jackie ran up to him and kissed him on the lips, "You're awake! I'll get the Doctor!" She was so excited she ran out of the room forgetting to put her shoes back on.  
  
  
  
Demons in the cage (con't)  
  
After Donna and Kitty dropped off Eric's suitcase and met with the rest of the Highpoint staff, Donna couldn't bring herself to visit Eric for a week as she was physically drained and needed to go back to Chicago with her Father. She literally had nightmares about Eric with his hands in restraints telling her he wanted to die, talking through her not to her, as if it could've been any one in the room. She didn't wake up screaming like a character in a b-movie but she'd sometimes feel herself shiver under the covers. She'd talk on the phone with Kitty who was under immense stress herself as neither her husband or her daughter seemed to care about Eric. Donna also went back to work she needed to occupy her mind, her superior told her she better be back for good this time as she didn't take her full leave of absence before, came back and then left again. Donna was relieved to know that Eric was back on what she called the "normal" floors. Room 156. The staff welcomed family members and friends once they signed in and took a visitors badge to just go up to the rooms without any special announcements or contrived touchy-feely therapy moments. Donna knocked softly, but of course, Eric didn't tell her to come in. She opened the door to find Eric sitting up in bed wearing a blue sweater, black jeans, and socks his head back on the pillow.  
  
"Eric?" Donna asked  
  
He lifted his head up and opened his eyes. "Oh." Was all he said. She tried to take it in stride because he didn't talk to Kitty nor Red (when Kitty could drag him) and the doctor's described his therapy sessions as "listless".  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Silence. It cut through her like a knife in soft butter. She pulled a chair half way to the bed as she didn't want to upset him.  
  
"Fine. You don't have to talk, Eric. I'll just read a magazine, okay?" She felt the "Eric, what the hell?" volcano bubble in her stomach.  
  
All he did for fifteen minutes was blink and stare at the ceiling, although he would've turned on the TV if there was one in the room.  
  
The silence was starting to get to Donna and she stood up, putting the magazine on the chair. She thought should she get in the bed with him like the other time? But the other time was not like this. They were about to build a future together again and she stomped on it, she couldn't help but blame herself as the root cause as the reason why he was in a rehab center to begin with.  
  
She hoped she was doing the right thing as she found the level to fold the bar down. Eric did not budge an inch as she sat next to him. Kiss him? She decided to put her arm around his shoulder, to see If it'd get a positive response, it got nothing it was if he were a marble statue. Rodin's addict.  
  
"I love you, Eric."  
  
Something had to give.Eric broke the gauntlet.  
  
"Go away," he curled himself to the farthest side he could go on the bed without falling off.  
  
Donna kicking herself in the mind got out of the bed and Eric went back to his spot.  
  
"F***ing pity bitch."  
  
And at that moment her inner volcano burst.  
  
"Excuse me, Eric?"  
  
That's when he looked her squarely in the eyes. He wasn't high, was through most of the physical withdrawl, and anything that came out of his mouth could not be airbrushed away with the "He's high, it's not the real Eric." verbiage. Whatever he said he was going to mean.  
  
"Go away." He droned, didn't even look at her when he said it. He stretched his underweight body and pulled the covers to his neck.  
  
"Eric."  
  
"I don't want your pity, Donna." It was the first time he said her name again. He kept his eyes on the ceiling.  
  
"What are you talking about?" 'That's it' she thought 'try to reason with him' it won't work for sh**, but try it anyway.  
  
"Oh grow the f**k up, Donna. Please leave me alone and stop acting like you give a damn about me." Still not looking at her.  
  
"How can I take you seriously when you can't even look me in the eyes?"  
  
Eric tried to jump out of bed, but was still a little weak.  
  
"Okay, Pinciotti. There I'm looking you right in the eyes." Donna was torn between wanting to push him and call him a name with a bunch of swear words thrown in and still wanting love to him to help him through the demons that were in the cage.  
  
"Say it, Eric." But either way she wasn't going to back down.  
  
"You couldn't-wouldn't wear my promise ring," Oh f***ing Christ Donna thought not that again. "Insulting me with Casey Kelso and Hyde.-Our farce of a relationship. Need I go on?"  
  
Donna backed away and put her magazine in her bag.  
  
"Oh, walk away now, who's the coward now? Who's the f***ing coward now? Who's just like her Mother? You are, Donna. So now, I'm supposed to bow to you cause I'm in this place? Now you want me? Because I'm in rehab? Come on. It insults me and it insults you, too. We're divorced remember? Because you wanted it. Our marriage was a complete joke. I wish I started doing Coke sooner maybe I'd be rid of you that much quicker."  
  
"Goodbye, Eric." She put her hand on the doorknob. She felt numb all over.  
  
"Bye!" He replied like an over enthused child.  
  
"Goodbye, forever." She replied.  
  
"And that's supposed to crush me? Look where I am for gods sake. I don't want your f***ing pity rebound love."  
  
"By the way," She turned around for one last look at her former husband and former friend, "I hope this comes to haunt you in therapy. YOU DID  
  
THIS TO MY EYE and YOU ALMOST KILLED HYDE for a bag of Coke. You stole off your sister and you caused all of us much grief and worry on your whereabouts. You ungrateful bastard." Donna forcefully opened the door and slammed it shut. Not caring who heard her. Her face was all red, her nostrils naturally flared as she ran out of the building and to her car.  
  
Eric looked at himself in the mirror and threw himself back in the bed. 'Who's the King?'  
  
  
  
Donna went to the only place she could for solace and that was her office. No one was around but she still locked the door and sat down in her chair. She had a City view just like Jackie except hers was the Windy City ---Never in a million years did she picture Eric rejecting her attempts at helping him. She had to make a phone call it was the only right thing to do.  
  
"Hello?" said Kitty  
  
"It's me, Donna, Mrs. Forman and there's something I need to tell you."  
  
  
  
(note-This is getting lengthy so I'm going to save Eric's total rehab experience for another separate entry on FF net)  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER Jackie's apartment  
  
Jackie had her head on Hyde's chest listening to his heartbeat, she was very grateful to hear that sound.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go back, Steven. You can do your job in New York." She whispered.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Jackie. But, you'll be flying in next week." He kissed her head.  
  
"When does your plane leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Nine AM."  
  
"Well then," She smiled deliciously, "We still have all night!" as she threw the covers off her body and onto the floor.  
  
Chicago, IL  
  
"Mr. Forman, Mr. Jenkins will see you now." said a pretty young secretary, giving him a come-hither wink.  
  
After a roller-coaster ride at the fun land known as Highpoint through his counselor Eric was given the opportunity for an entry-level job in a St. Louis marketing firm. He looked good, still about five pounds underweight, and most importantly he was sober and went to his twice a week support group meetings. He was sent to Chicago to meet up with a prospective client over lunch.  
  
"I hope you didn't mind meeting me at the office before lunch."  
  
"That's okay. Hey-I think our meeting was arranged." Something on Jenkins desk caught Eric's eye. He took his car keys out of his pocket and threw them on Jenkins desk.  
  
"I swear they tag us like endangered wildlife." Jenkins replied.  
  
"So if you don't mind me asking what was your vice?"  
  
"You name it, I've done it all, but I've been sober for two and a half years. What about you?"  
  
"Cocaine-I'm still trying to figure out if the all the weed I smoked DECADES before I put anything up my nose other than straws counted?"  
  
"Oh it counts, Eric. It counts." Jenkins threw him back his keys.  
  
When you completed the Highpoint program you were given two smaller than the normal size keys one was red that signified your past life and the other one was green and it represented your life off substances. As each day went by Eric was also starting to feel mentally better.  
  
"Are you paying for lunch?" Eric asked  
  
"We should send the bill to Highpoint!" Jenkins quipped as Eric couldn't help but to laugh, even though they had an alternative approach they were still a rehab center.  
  
40 minutes later  
  
Eric was signing his credit card receipt when he looked over and happened to see Donna at another table having lunch with a man that wasn't him. He was almost transfixed thinking over the possibilities of going over there and telling her he was more than sorry, it was the one wound still open, even Red was getting more accepting that his son had a dependency problem, and Hyde didn't matter anymore. He wanted to run to her, wrap his arms around her and kiss her like she never was kissed before. Eric wanted to make it all right, but maybe you couldn't. Maybe, you had to accept that these things happen in life and you lose people. People you loved with all your heart, people you thought would always be there for you as you would them. Maybe promises and forever was all a dream. Still he could picture her lying next to him on the Vista Cruiser looking at the constellations in the Wisconsin sky, where their future consisted of going to the basement hanging out with their friends. Donna got up to use the ladies room and she saw Eric their eyes locking for a minute, neither one of them wanting to talk and ruin it. 'I'm so sorry for how much I hurt you' was on the tip of Eric's tongue. She seemed emotionless as she went in the restroom entrance.  
  
'I'll always love you, Donna'.  
  
"What's the matter, Eric?" Jenkins came up to snap him out of dreamland. He wasn't sure if Eric was having a craving or not as those can be triggered by pretty much everything.  
  
"Did you know that woman?"  
  
"Once," Eric whispered putting his receipt in his wallet, a gift from Donna, Christmas 1982. "Miss," Eric said to the cashier  
  
"Yes?" She thought he was cute, a little skinny, but nothing that her Mother's home cooking couldn't fix.  
  
Eric opened up his wallet and took out the old crumbled up business card, "I'd like to buy a number 4 and send it to this address tomorrow, you can put it on the card you have on file." He knew what tomorrow's date was, he knew it, before he saw her again.  
  
"Would you like to enclose a card?"  
  
Eric thought about it, "No."  
  
"Sounds like there's a story there."  
  
"There is, but I really don't want to tell it anymore. Come on, did you say you are a Nintendo fan? There's some cool cartridges on sale." Eric knew she was waiting for them to leave upon reentering the room.  
  
"Sure, Eric. Whoever she is must have meant a great deal to you." Jenkins replied as they put their coats on and left the restaurant.  
  
Donna's office  
  
"Thanks, Dad for the necklace. Jeff will pick you up at six thirty because our reservations are for seven. Love you, too. Bye."  
  
Donna thought she had the best staff who decorated her office with balloons, streamers, and banners. Her best writer even baked her a homemade cake and four of the girls were taking her to a strip club before she met up with her new boyfriend and Father.  
  
"It's a busy day for you, Donna, another package arrived for you." Her secretary came in with the plain white box.  
  
"Thanks." Donna smiled. When she left she opened the box and it was two dozen heart shaped chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Donna opened up the tin and took out a cookie, she knew exactly who these were from.  
  
"Thank you, Eric," She let her eyes water, but be damned if she were going to cry. She wanted to tell him she was proud of him for being sober and getting a new job. She knew lying on the sofa with Jeff was a hell of a lot different than being with Eric. But her Dad transitioned Midge with Joanne. She was going to have to do the same. She didn't want to put she was going to have to.  
  
Her phone rang briefly scaring her. It was Jackie. They started talking a month and a half ago. Donna understood that it was Jackie's anger and worry if Hyde was going to make it or not as to why they fought.  
  
"Donna! OHMYGOD! You are never going to believe it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Steven asked me to marry him! Isn't that fantastic?!"  
  
Donna swallowed hard. "That's great."  
  
"I want you to be my maid of honor. We had dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Forman last night and they're very happy for us. Will you be my maid of honor?"  
  
"Sure." Donna replied. They weren't the ones that were supposed to get married!  
  
"I'll call you with the details as they come in and give me your fax number, too! I have to go. I have to take Tiffany shoe shopping! By the way Donna, Happy Birthday! I hoped you liked my present."  
  
"Yeah. The spa gift certificate. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Bye!"  
  
Donna hung up the phone and as she did she got another call.  
  
"Hi, honey."  
  
"Hi, Jeff."  
  
"What's wrong you don't sound okay?"  
  
"I am. Just a deadline I'm working on." She lied.  
  
"Just phoning to wish you a Happy Birthday and tell you-you are in for a big surprise tonight! And I don't mean dinner, either."  
  
Donna sighed; this wasn't how Eric would have done it. But moving on means to move on. It was better this way.  
  
"Sounds like fun, can't wait."  
  
  
  
Eric typed on his keyboard trying not to think of seeing Donna yesterday. He was thankful the urge to stick something illegal up his nose did not come back.  
  
Eric picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello, Eric what do you need?"  
  
"Nothing like that, Dr. I'm fine," Eric knocked on his desk, "Um, I am getting an urge back, but not the urge you think."  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Donna twisted her pasta in her fork. This birthday sucked. The strip club sucked. Jackie's news that she was marrying Hyde sucked. She was secretly envious that they were the ones that were getting married. This new boyfriend sucked, he had the personality of cardboard. He was like a grown up Kelso, grown up chronologically only.  
  
The hostess came by with a card.  
  
"Donna Pinciotti?"  
  
"Yes?" She replied tiredly.  
  
The hostess snapped her fingers as a trio of violinists played one of her favorite songs classically.  
  
"Thanks, Dad." She drank her wine  
  
"Wasn't me, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks, Jeff."  
  
"Wasn't me either, sweetie."  
  
A woman came by dressed in a red sequined dress said, "The next part of your present is to come with me."  
  
"Okay." She needed the adventure.  
  
Bob and Jeff were bewildered but stayed at the table as the violinists and the woman in the red dress led Donna to the private room. Rose petals were thrown on the floor and room smelled fragrant and wonderful.  
  
A chair was placed in the center of the room for her.  
  
The candles were lit on all the tables and the violinists changed their tune to the Star Wars theme.  
  
"Long ago in a town far away called Point Place," enter Eric in a tux carrying a dozen long stemmed roses.  
  
"There was a girl named Donna Pinciotti who moved next to the house of the boy named Eric Forman-and they had many ups and downs together. I'd like to think they were mostly ups." He handed her the roses and softly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Donna," He got on one knee, "I love you very much and I know I've hurt you and for that I'm very, very sorry. Will you marry me?" He traded in his Trans Am for a Honda so he could buy her the ring she deserved.  
  
"Eric-yes, I will marry you!"  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger. They embraced each other, two lost souls reconnecting. They shared an intense kiss before realizing where they were.  
  
"One thing though."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell them to stop playing Star Wars."  
  
"Stop playing like the best movie theme EVER!" They went back to the first song. "Let's dance, Donna."  
  
"I love you, Eric. I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you, too Donna, and words cannot express how much."  
  
"Um, did your Mom tell you about Jackie and Hyde?" She didn't want to think he only proposed because Hyde proposed to Jackie.  
  
"No, why? You know Hyde and I don't speak to each other anymore. I haven't talked Red and Kitty since last week. What's up?" He asked out of sheer curiosity.  
  
"They're getting married."  
  
"Oh, really? Did you think I only proposed----" He let the sentence drop. He wasn't angry, he understood her point of view. A woman wants this day to be special, but in this case the man wanted it to be just as special too.  
  
"A little." She whispered in his shoulder, he smelled so good.  
  
"Hyde did not invent proposing. And I'd have asked you to marry me when I was seven."  
  
"You did! When we played house don't you remember?"  
  
"Is that when Red caught me gluing paper dolls to the TV and he carried me upstairs and yelled about sending me to military school?"  
  
"Yeah," She laughed. "Oh-there's a problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Jeff is at the table with my Dad."  
  
"We'll just have to take care of this," Eric held Donna's hand as they walked out of the private room.  
  
Eric walked over to the hostesses podium and tapped the microphone with his finger.  
  
"Hello. This is Eric Forman. I asked Donna Pinciotti to marry me and she said 'Yes'!"  
  
The crowd clapped. Bob smiled, looked at Jeff's dumbstruck face and tried to pretend he wasn't smiling.  
  
  
  
3AM  
  
"Red! Wake up!!! Wake up!!!"  
  
"What is it, Kitty?"  
  
"There's going to be a wedding!!!"  
  
"I know that," Red grumbled, "Steven and Jackie." Was Kitty getting Alzheimer's? Red thought.  
  
"Not them, well they are getting married-ERIC and DONNA are getting married, too!!! YAY!!!! Oh, we have so much to plan. I'm too excited to sleep, I'm going to start making a list."  
  
"You do that, Kitty, I'll sleep on it." Red put his head back on his pillow and fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
When Donna came to work the next day all the staff was gathered by her office,  
  
"What is it?" Donna asked  
  
"Congratulations, Donna! You and Eric made the paper!" Cheers and applause abounded the room as all the girls oohed and awed over her ring.  
  
There was a small article and picture of them at the restaurant. The headline read-A Second Chance At Love. There was no mention of Eric's drug problem as it was no one's business. The paper just thought they were a divorced couple getting back together nothing more.  
  
When they left Donna alone with her thoughts she took out a cookie and called Eric.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Hi, Donna. What'cha doing?" He said in his cute gawky way, she missed that something awful.  
  
"We made the paper. I'll scan it for you. How's work going?"  
  
"Donna, I'm worried about something."  
  
"Eric, you wouldn't be Eric if you didn't worry about something what is it?"  
  
"Where are we going to live? I can't ask you to uproot your life and I just got this job in St. Louis that I like, that's tied into my rehab."  
  
"Relax. Deep breaths. We'll work those details out. I hated putting you on that plane today."  
  
"I know. Last night was great!"  
  
"Yes, it was rather nice, wasn't it?"  
  
"Donna, I have to go, My boss is coming down the hall. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Eric."  
  
They hung up. Donna looked at the ring. My god, this was quite the rock!  
  
Donna opened up that article that she was typing when her and her Dad were on the way to Point Place.  
  
Eric By Donna Pinciotti  
  
Eric is a wonderful man and a lot of people wouldn't expect me as of late to write that. Although, I don't know why. I love him and a lot of people would turn their heads and gasp, "Why Donna, I thought you hated his guts!" Just because our marriage failed and that was more my fault then his does not mean I don't have feelings towards him. I can barely type without shaking so that is why my Dad has to be driving. I still don't know what's going on. I just know that no one is answering their phones. I was writing something before and I erased it, but I'm not going to erase this. I did not see Eric do drugs. I only heard it from a mutual friend who works at the same company as him-so it really is hearsay. We came of age in the '70s and the only thing we touched was pot and some booze. I haven't had a joint in a long time and I don't want to write about the legalization of marijuana. I just want people to know that there is a difference between that and Cocaine. You would all like Eric if you knew him, sweet and kind. I killed his spirit. This was a guy who drew pictures for me when we were in elementary school, who loved his Mother, and worked part time with his Dad while still in school. I think it's easy to canonize people as soon as you hear about their problems. While Eric is a great guy he has his flaws. He could be a tad sexist, but then not as bad as his Father who in turn probably wasn't as bad as his. Eric would be the last guy you would suspect to develop a cocaine habit. Which is probably why it was enticing to him. I don't know what me and my Dad are going to find when we finally get to Point Place. I'm more scared then I've ever been in my whole life. Even when I got my abortion. Please God, if you exist, please make Eric be okay. We'll all make sure he gets the help he needs. I can see him on Jackie's piano with a candlestick as a microphone singing off-key to me. I was so embarrassed back then. Now I'd love to hear him sing any song. I don't know when or if this will be published, I might just keep this is a diary, but I LOVE  
  
ERIC with all of my heart. Our wedding was so beautiful. His Mother who now thinks I'm the Queen Bitch because I had an affair with Hyde, made me my wedding dress. Eric wore.Interrupted Thought (note-Fan Fiction Thought That Was Actual HTML code. Donna was saving her document)  
  
"I need to start over," So much had happened since Donna wrote that piece. Donna deleted the whole thing and started over.  
  
The Story of Eric and Donna By Donna Pinciotti  
  
Introduction  
  
My name is Donna and I just turned forty years old. age is just number and forty isn't the death sentence that it used to be. I'm engaged to great guy named Eric. We were married once before and what I'm going to write is the most difficult thing I probably ever will write. I'm not writing this for the general public to see, I'm writing it for Eric and I. Eric is a great guy who is overcoming many hurdles every day and I admire him for staying sober. It all started many years ago when I was just a little girl and we moved to a suburb of Wisconsin called Point Place. I made him eat dirt. Eric was the scrawny neighbor boy and I was going to turn into the jolly red giant. Some people thought we were a mismatch. I thought we fit perfectly. A friend in college asked me what could I possibly see in "That Eric"? She said it in a tone and matching facial expression that I could have clocked her over. You know what I saw in "That Eric"? I saw a care and concern that was and still is missing from many guys. Sure, if you put him in a room full of men, the ingrown sexist thoughts could come out from time to time. This didn't make him a bad person it only made him flawed, made him human. What I saw in "That Eric" was the most beautiful man in the whole world. Our highs were high (yes, sometimes literally speaking) and our lows were low. We both made each other symbolically eat dirt over the years. In this book, that will never be published, I hope whoever reads this in the future realizes never give up on your true love. Whether you are a man or a woman. "That Eric" is the sweetest man ever. Don't get me wrong there were times when he was a real bastard. But his sweet side always remains victorious in the end. When you find a guy who wants to lay on the hood of a car with you and look at the moon and the stars. He is heaven on Earth. I love "That Eric" body, mind, spirit, and soul. We were teenagers of the 1970's and there was nothing to do but talk to each other and grow up together. We finally made it. It took us long enough but we finally got to the mountain. We're all all right.~D.P.-1999  
  
THE END. 


	11. Donna39Credits

Credits for Donna At 39 By Carol (twiniitowers on FF net)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story: (In order of review)  
  
Spacey J, (Thanks so much for everything!) wolviesrogue, rainbowfairy, Randa, Allybally Candy.7, JackieHyde, Dyz, Washi,  
  
Thanks to everyone on the unofficial That '70s Show board (Thanks for the compliments,Gracie) who also post on FF net and to all who are on my Yahoogroup That 70sFanFicBasement. (Unlisted. If anyone is interested in joining email me at the address in my profile)  
  
Songs that inspired this story: (either mentioned or just inspired me to write a particular scene) In The Street-Chris Bell/Alex Chilton Nobody Told Me-John Lennon Take Me For A Little While-Dave Edmunds Love Hurts-Nazareth Fernando-ABBA Cigarettes and Alcohol (you might as well do the white line)-Oasis Columbia-Oasis My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion Coke Is It-Mid 80's jingle/slogan by the Coca~Cola corp. Happy Birthday University of Wisconsin school song Somebody Saved My Life Tonight-Elton John/Bernie Taupin Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word-Elton John/BernieTaupin Star Wars Theme-John Williams I Saved The World Today-The Eurythmics  
  
URLS used for research: http://www.carprices.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?name=collector.html  
  
http://www.acornet.demon.co.uk/abba/singles/single.htm  
  
http://maps.yahoo.com/py/ddResults.py?Pyt=Tmap&tarname=&tardesc=&osd=&newnam e=&newdesc=&dsd=&newHash=&newTHash=&newErr=&newTErr=&newFL=Use+Address+Below &newaddr=&newcsz=Chicago&newcountry=us&newTFL=Use+Address+Below&newtaddr=≠ wtcsz=Kenosha&newtcountry=us&Submit=Get+Directions  
  
http://www.neighborhoodsasa.org/warning_signs_cocaine.asp  
  
http://www.breathewell.com/Critical_Care/Cocaine_Withdrawl/cocaine_withdrawl .html  
  
http://www.drugabuse.gov/ResearchReports/Cocaine/cocaine3.html  
  
http://www.cocaineaddictiondrugrehab.com/c-withdrawal.htm  
  
  
  
Carsey-Werner and Fox Television own the characters of- Jackie Burkhart, Joanne, Fez, Eric Forman, Kitty Forman, Laurie Forman, Red Forman, Bud Hyde, Edna Hyde, Steven Hyde, Casey Kelso, Michael Kelso, Bob Pinciotti, Donna Pinciotti, and Midge Pinciotti. All other characters and names created by Me.  
  
And a special dedication to the people whose characters inspire us to write the fan fiction in the first place:  
  
To the whole cast of That '70s Show especially to the gang in the basement played by: Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher, Danny Masterson, Laura Prepon, and Wilmer Valderrama.  
  
Also thanks to all my fellow fan fiction writer's who inspire me to do my best. We don't get paid for doing this we just like creating stories revolving around one of our favorite TV shows.  
  
Keep On Writing!!  
  
Carol-February 16,2003 


	12. 70sList

Chapter 12 A List Of My Fan Fiction Stories  
  
Donna At 39 (complete) Here Come The Brides (in progress)  
  
Note-I had to add this "filler chapter" due to the fact that I accidentally created a duplicate chapter, and when I tried to remove it, FF said it would delete the whole story.  
  
So I'll use this space to list the '70s stories that I am working on as well as those I have completed.  
  
Thanks Carol 


End file.
